The Art Of Falling In Love
by Espana-FTW
Summary: Exploring the possibility of Patsy and Delia falling in love again. But will Delia feel the same as before? Or is it doomed?
1. Chapter 1

The summer of 1962 was a particularly hot summer, Patsy could feel the sweat trickling down her back as she lay in between Mrs Fletcher's legs cheering on the mother to be. Barbara had come along with her and was soothing and rehydrating the woman. The head was born successfully, and the mother was pushing harder to get the shoulders out.

"Nearly there," Patsy beamed. Mrs Fletcher pushed harder and her newborn baby girl had entered the world, screaming.

Barbara smiled at Mrs Fletcher, "oh well done! She's gorgeous."

Mrs Fletcher laughed, "after three boys, I've finally got my girl."

The afterbirth had came shortly after and the small celebrations from the Fletcher family lasted only a few short moments before Patsy and Barbara left the household and made their way back to Nonnatus.

The ride back was met with cheerful conversation between the two midwives, mainly about planning a night out dancing with Trixie. They haven't had a night out for months, neither Patsy or Trixie were up for anything social, they wanted to be as antisocial as they could possibly be.

With Delia in Wales and having no recollection of who Patsy was and what they did together and Tom in Newcastle spreading the influence of the church, both Patsy and Trixie faced nearly the same problem, but neither would tell the other of how they felt. Where Patsy grew up feelings were considered a weakness, if you even shown the slightest emotion in the prisoner of war camp, the soldiers would beat it out of you. Trixie, nearly the same, emotion didn't stop him drinking. It didn't improve her life. It did nothing but caused people to pity her, Trixie doesn't do pity.

Barbara was happily going on with herself about the weekend ahead when she nearly went straight into a tall man in a dark grey uniform.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry, I wasn't concentrating." Barbara mumbled to the man without looking at him. He smiled back in return.

"Ah, no problem," he said in a deep German accent, "it 'vas an accident, no?"

Barbara seemed slightly transfixed with this stranger. Patsy tried to hide the smile she had whilst looking at her drooling friend and instead decided to speak for her, "please excuse her, yes, it was an accident."

"Ah, gut, and please excuse me 'vor being in 'de 'vay. Guten tag, ladies." He smiled once more before leaving an open mouthed Barbara and a giggling Patsy.

Barbara couldn't take her eyes off his retreating form and Patsy couldn't hold herself back from laughter, "Patsy, why couldn't I talk? What happened?" She had finally said once he was gone.

"I don't know," Patsy began to ride again, "maybe you hold a torch for a man in uniform." She was nearly half way down the street before she realised Barbara hadn't followed, instead she was still stood there, "come along, Barbs, maybe he lives near Nonnatus?"

Barbara eventually got back into her bike and was now riding alongside Patsy, "oh he was so handsome, the blonde hair, the brown eyes, the perfect jawline." She began to witter on, "and his voice. I've never seen the attraction in a German accent before, but his was perfect. Don't you think so?"

Patsy scoffed, "no, he isn't my type."

"Tall, handsome and blonde isn't your type?" Barbara asked, smiling at the thought of him.

"No, I'm more of a short, dark hair and gorgeous type of person."

"Short? Wouldn't that be slightly awkward? You couldn't bury your head into his chest."

Patsy laughed, "you could if you weren't standing up."

It took a while for the cogs to click into place in Barbara's head but when we realised what Patsy meant, she went slightly red.

The rest of the ride was met with silence, Patsy mentioning her 'type' was just her describing Delia without giving away any crucial details and it occupied her mind once more. The past two years were hard, but because of her hands on job, it had kept her mind busy and the only time she really thought about Delia was in bed or during her bike rides.

The first few months of Delia returning to Wales was hard for Patsy. She had thrown herself completely into her work, she couldn't sleep and she barely ate. If it wasn't for the fact that Trixie was going through a clean period of no alcohol, Patsy's sure she would have drowned her sorrows with a bottle or two of whiskey. If it wasn't for Sister Julienne intervening Patsy would have had an emotional breakdown, but her saviour pulled her away from the black dog of depression.

Patsy looked in Barbara's direction and allowed herself another smile upon seeing the daydream look in her eye. She remembered having that same look after she first met Delia, how her voice had failed her, how her heart threatened to burst through her chest, and the unmistakable smile she couldn't get off her face.

When they entered Nonnatus they were greeted by a rushing Sister Evangelina, "Miss Pearson, the unwed eighteen year old has just gone into labour! Make room!"

"Oh, I'm starving, I hope there's something left to eat." Barbara said, rubbing her stomach.

"I think I'm more tired than hungry if I'm honest." Patsy replied as they both walked into the small dining room.

"Hello, girls," Trixie smiled and upon getting a very enthusiastic smile from Barbara, asked, "oh, what has gotten you so happy?"

Barbara sat down and Patsy began to make them both a sandwich, "nothing." She blushed. Trixie narrowed her eyes and heard Patsy laugh behind her.

"Now why don't I believe you?" Trixie moved closer to Barbara, "now, tell."

Barbara just stared open mouthed at Trixie, unable to form words and once again, Patsy came to her rescue, "she bumped into a rather dashing man and her brain stopped working."

"Your brain stopped working?" Trixie asked.

"Yes, oh Trixie he was just so handsome! His face, his voice, his everything." Barbara had reentered her dream state.

Later that night, all three midwives were in Patsy and Trixie's room drinking tea and using Bobby Lewis' Tossin' and Turnin' as background music.

"You never did tell me what that chaps name is." Trixie said, taking a small sip of her hot beverage.

"I didn't ask his name," Barbara began, "I didn't ask him anything."

Patsy lit herself a cigarette and took a puff of it before saying, "if she had tried to ask him his name, we'd still be there."

"We would?"

"Yes, because you'd still be stuttering out the words." Trixie and Patsy both laughed at Patsy's remark while Barbara blushed.

"What about you, Trixie? Any chaps in your life?" Barbara changed the conversation to heap the spotlight off her.

"Oh, so many. None good enough, I'm afraid, but it's nice to be admired. Patsy?"

"Oh, none for me, thank god. In my list of things I do not need, number one is a man." They all shared a quick giggle, none of them asked Patsy why, they just went on to pointless drivel before they retired for the evening.

The three midwives were up bright and early the next morning and headed out to the community centre. It was a normal sort of day at the clinic, nothing extravagant happened. It was more the ride home that was eventful.

A group of men, woman and children created a large circle in the middle of a street, shouting curse words and throwing things. It was only Patsy and Trixie that were going back to Nonnatus.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Patsy asked a few at the back and when she didn't get a response, she fought her way to the front, "move!" She shouted which once again got no response.

When she finally got into the eye of the storm, she saw a young man, hunched over and protecting his head. "Dirty homo!" "You'll burn in hell!" "Bloody queer!" Was shouted towards this lad, who, Patsy could tell, was in considerable pain.

"STOP!" She shouted and shielded the boy from their attacks. They stopped and stared at her, "MOVE BACK AND GIVE THE BOY SOME ROOM!"

Trixie had also climbed her way to the front and upon seeing the chap made her way back to the start to find a phone box to call an ambulance.

"Okay, you've all made your point, and if you don't want convictions yourselves for assault, I'd suggest you leave. I'm serious, I'll testify as a witness." Patsy had spent the last year helping stop the violence against homosexual males, which in turn have her a few bruises and once a split lip.

"Why are you sticking up for the homo?" A heavily pregnant woman at the front asked.

'Because I'm one myself!' Patsy wanted to scream at her, but settled for, "because I'm a decent human being, now I suggest you go home and rest, you're in no condition to be out here."

The crowd moved but didn't fully disperse which gave Patsy room to examine the boy. He must have been no more than seventeen with short black hair and bright blue eyes, he had clearly had his leg broken, his left eye was so swollen it closed up, his nose was broken and he held his ribs.

"What's your name?" Patsy whispered.

"Donovan Cooper." He whispered back.

Patsy gave his face a wipe with her handkerchief and he attempted to smile at her for helping him. It took just over five minutes for the ambulance to arrive. Trixie had suggested that Patsy go with the boy while Trixie tried to find his family.

"Wasting an ambulance on that scum? There must be more deserving people that can't get one because of that dirty bleeder." A short fat man shouted.

"Well, if you all hadn't beat him within an inch of his life he wouldn't need an ambulance." Trixie bit back.

"Homo scum." A young woman remarked.

"Just so you know, as a human being, you're not a hetro sapien, you are a homo sapien." Patsy said before the ambulance doors slammed shut.

She held his hand in the ambulance and refused to let it go until he had gone into surgery. She didn't know whether or not to stay with the boy just in case Trixie couldn't find his family.

After a while she sat in the corridor with her head in her hands. No one had passed her meaning Trixie still couldn't find his parents, she was approached by a nurse after being sat there for just over two hours.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait somewhere else, family only are allowed here." That voice. Patsy nearly snapped her neck with the speed she used to look up.

"Delia."


	2. Chapter 2

You know that feeling you get when you see someone you have an attraction for and your heart leaps in your chest as though it has to stand to attention? That's what happened when Patsy heard her voice and it happened again when they made eye contact.

"Delia?" She repeated standing up, "you're back?"

Delia shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Patsy once again felt her heart sink, "you still don't remember me?" She whispered.

Delia wracked her brain for a few seconds until a lightbulb went off in her brain, "yes! I remember you now," Patsy felt as though the room went lighter, "you're the girl that visited me in the hospital."

Patsy's heart went from in her chest to her stomach and is now firmly planted near her kidneys. "Yes." She smiled sadly, "I did, but we were friends before that, don't you remember?"

Delia shook her head, "I'm sorry, erm...?"

"Patsy." She took one last look at Delia before half walking, half running out of the corridor and into the street.

'Do not cry, do not cry.' Patsy repeated to herself on a loop. 'I've cried too many times over Delia, I can't go back into the same upset state I was two years ago.' She was furiously wiping away tears that had the arrogance to escape her eyes.

She entered Nonnatus within record time and ran up into her room before slamming the door and pacing up and down her room trying to calm herself down. One thing Patsy never expected was Delia to come back, especially with no memories to speak of.

Sitting on the edge of the bed she began to steady her breathing before sorting herself out and making herself look presentable. She's so good at facades, at wearing a mask when needed, if she had the desire to be an actress, she'd win an Academy Award.

Trixie took that moment to burst through the room with her head down and when she finally looked up, she jumped out of her skin at the sight of Patsy, "oh, good lord!" She shouted.

"That's hurt my ego." Patsy laughed.

Trixie squeezed her shoulder and walked to her wardrobe, "I didn't expect you to be there, but I have some good news." She turned to Patsy with a large grin on her face, "that man you met yesterday, he bumped into Barbara again and asked her to the movies!" Trixie squealed.

Patsy smiled, "really? Did she actually talk to him?"

"No, Sister Winifred was with her and she accepted on Barbara's behalf, apparently she entered a dream like state whilst drooling over the poor guy." Trixie once again rummaged her wardrobe, "and to get ready for the occasion tonight, I'm allowing her to use one of my dresses."

Patsy lay down on her bed, "and why can't she wear her own?"

"Because she dresses like a small child, she need to look sophisticated and attractive as opposed to looking like she's on a day out with her father."

Half past eight had come rather quickly in Barbara's eyes, Trixie and Patsy were in charge of appearance and etiquette.

"I've shuffled a few things around and I have good news," Trixie beamed, "both me and Patsy can accompany you tonight."

Patsy looked down at her pyjamas before looking at Trixie with one eyebrow raised, "we can?"

Trixie ushered Barbara out of the room, "yes, now get changed." She said before leaving the room herself.

The man Barbara had arranged to meet was waiting patiently in the hall before Barbara had joined him, "'ello." He smiled.

"H... Hi." She squeaked.

Trixie rolled her eyes, "hello, I'm Trixie."

"Bastian," he pointed at himself, "Bastian Müller."

"Pleasure."

Patsy joined them a few minutes later, "I can't believe you told me to come ten minutes before we'd have to leave. If it wasn't for the fact that I really want to go to the movies, I'd be in bed right now."

Bastian and Barbara walked in front and Patsy and Trixie walked a few paces behind them, "what was that before, by the way?" Trixie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"'You're not a hetro sapien, you're a homo sapien?'"

Patsy felt heat go to her cheeks and plastered on an embarrassed smile, "I wanted to say something sassy and it was the first thing that came into my head. Looking back on it, I do regret it."

They both shared a small giggle before Trixie linked their arms. At the movie theatre Bastian had paid for all of them including popcorn and drinks. Patsy waited in the foyer outside the toilets for the rest of her small group when a voice spoke up, "Patsy?"

Patsy knew that voice, the same voice that destroyed her only a few hours earlier, "Hello, Delia." She smiled.

"Are you here to watch the new Carry On film?" She smiled politely, not knowing the horrible pain it created in Patsy's chest.

"Yes," she smiled, "I'm here with Trixie, Barbara and Barbara's potential husband, Bastian."

Delia laughed, "potential husband?"

"Yes, she only met him yesterday, but he's already 'the one'." They both laughed together, "who are you here with?"

"A few doctors and nurses, apparently we used to go to the movie theatre once a month together."

Patsy nodded, "yeah, you did, you used to spoil the plots and endings of the films for me."

Delia looked at her feet, "maybe we could do something like this? That way I won't spoil the ending and I could get to know you again."

Patsy stared slightly open mouthed at her, "one second," she bit her finger, "ouch, yes, definitely not dreaming." She laughed, heart racing in her throat, "meet me at Nonnatus whenever you want to go."

Delia looked confused, "I don't know where that is."

"The community centre?"

"Ah, yes, I know where that is, I pass it all the time going to work."

"Meet me there on Thursday and I'll take you to Nonnatus." Patsy gave her a flirtatious smile before the rest of her gang joined her.

"I will." Delia smiled, walking away.

Trixie stared at the back of her head, "she's back?"

Patsy couldn't contain the grin that had set up shop on her face as she replied, "yes," she bit her lip, "she doesn't remember me though, back to square one."

Bastian got them the perfect seats in the theatre, not too far back and not too far towards the front. Patsy looked around every few seconds trying to spot Delia, it was hard enough with the theatre being completely full, the darkness didn't help.

"Don't worry, I don't think the police will find you in here." Trixie whispered, giggling.

Patsy looked at her, confused, "hmm?"

"You're looking sketchy, as if you've murdered someone and are hiding out in here." She winked and Patsy laughed, which was met with several 'shhh's.

Two days and four deliveries passed Patsy by and Thursday approached. The last time she felt this excited was back in 1960, once again including Delia and living together. The night before consisted of tossing and turning under her quilt covers until she finally gave up and made herself a coffee in the kitchen.

She allowed herself to think back to the conversation she and Delia had at the movie theatre. The sparkle in her eye was back, it seemed to shine brighter than she could remember. Her dimples were Patsy's favourite part of her, they highlighted the beauty of her face.

She heard the front door open and close before Nurse Crane showed her face, "up so early, Nurse Mount?" She asked before putting her equipment away and sitting with Patsy.

"I couldn't sleep," Patsy smiled, "I've given up, I lived off pure caffeine for two weeks straight when I was on male surgical."

"Let's hope you can stay awake during clinic hours." Nurse Crane flashed Patsy a genuine smile, which was returned.

"I will, don't worry. How was the birth?" Patsy took another few gulps.

"Tragic, actually, poor little chap only had one arm. It's the tenth case in the past three years, something's happening to these mothers and we need to find out what."

"That must have been an awful experience for you." Patsy reached across and squeezed her hand.

"Yes," she sighed, "but I should go get a few hours rest, we have to be up in three hours time, goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight."

Patsy kept herself busy during the clinic hours, helping where she could and sharing small jokes with Trixie whilst staring at the door, waiting for them to open revealing Delia. Two hours had passed and there was still no sign of her, Patsy started to doubt whether or not she had told Delia where to go. What if she thought she said the community centre, but didn't actually say it out loud?

"Hello, Patsy." A Welsh voice behind her greeted.

Patsy jumped slightly before turning around and flashing a beaming smile towards the owner, "you need to stop sneaking up on me, one of these days I could have a heart attack."

"That's fine, I'm a nurse, I know what to do in that situation." Delia smiled, the type of smile that completely melted Patsy's heart and made her weak at the knees.

"Nurse Busby," Sister Julienne came over to them, "so glad to see that you're okay and back."

Delia kept her smile, "thank you, glad to be back. I don't mean to be rude, but I suffered memory loss, could I trouble you for a clue?"

"Of course, I apologise, Sister Julienne of Nonnatus house." They both shook hands before Sister Julienne went back to her previous position.

"You should get back to work, I'll wait for you outside." Delia smiled before walking out leaving Patsy grinning like a love sick idiot at her retreating figure.


	3. Chapter 3

Patsy enthusiastically dragged Delia along to Nonnatus, hoping that one small thing could jolt her memory. It didn't. However she did get to meet the whole Nonnatus team, minus Trixie, for the second time, which meant Sister Monica Joan happily brought out cake and stole Nurse Crane's slice.

After sitting awkwardly for an hour, Delia made her way to leave. There's nothing worse than sitting trying to make idle chat with people you don't know, well, people you don't remember. Patsy had followed her to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked, pulling on Delia's arm.

"I have a shift at The London, I need to quickly leave before I'm late." She smiled in return as she opened the door.

"Wait, what about tomorrow? Are you busy?"

"No, it's my first full day off." Delia made her way down the steps.

"How about we make good on that movie promise? Tales Of Terror has just come out, we could watch it together like what we used to."

Delia turned around once more with a huge grin, "I'd like that." She bit her lip as she turned away and Patsy closed the door, doing a small victory dance as it slammed shut.

First time around it was Delia who had asked Patsy to the movies, Some Like It Hot was the film they went to see due to a mutual love of Marilyn Monroe. They had bought a large popcorn to share and their hands brushed against each other more times than Patsy dared to count. At the time she thought Delia was doing it on purpose especially when they had made eye contact after the fifth time.

She stood at the door for a while, until Trixie had burst through the door, knocking Patsy over as she entered, "Patsy! Are you okay?"

Patsy rubbed her head and sat up, "yes."

"What were you doing outside the door?" She asked, pulling Patsy to her feet.

"I was seeing Delia off." They both made their way deeper into the building.

"Oh," Trixie had a strange look on her face, as if she was trying to calculate what Patsy had meant, "I wonder if you two will become as close as last time."

Patsy smiled, "only time will tell."

Nurse Crane rushed past them both before coming back, "Nurse Mount, will you accompany me?"

"Of course," she smiled.

"I'll have a cup of Horlicks waiting for you when you get back." Trixie shouted to their retreating figures.

Ever since Tom had left for Newcastle, Trixie had felt conflicting emotions. She felt horrible for not following her heart and going with him and she felt happy because he wasn't around, looking at her and making her heart hurt. Only time will tell if she did the right thing, but you know what they say. If you love something, set it free.

Now Delia's back and Barbara has her gorgeous German man, Bastian, Trixie has suddenly felt more lonelier than ever. In fact, the last time she had been so down and lonely, it was when Delia had nearly knocked her off her bike and Patsy ran after her. They looked like a newly wed couple and it tore Trixie's insides.

Jealous. She was jealous of whatever it was they had. The look on Patsy's face as she raced down the street like a puppy would have normally made Trixie chuckle, but not when she's feeling miserable.

She'd never ask about Delia, it wasn't her place. If Patsy wanted to tell her, she would. On many occasions she's made her feelings clear on the matter, if it wasn't for the fact that there were nuns present at the time, she would have went into a rant about it.

Men. Men were useless. Just there to decorate ones arm, to show off to friends and family, to stop people asking questions and for bearing children. Other than that, Trixie didn't really have a need for them. She had kissed her fair share of men but none had lasted quite as long as Tom.

She entered the dining room just as the Sisters upped and left, leaving Chummy and Barbara sat at the table, still enjoying the cake.

"...are you seeing him again?" Chummy asked, taking a small bite of Victoria Sponge.

Barbara, who was a lovely shade of red when Trixie had walked into the room, started slowly turning crimson, "I do hope so, he said he was going to make me some Sauerbraten, a traditional Bavarian dish from Munich."

"Sounds exotic," Trixie giggled as she sat down and grabbed herself a slice of toffee cake, "if he brings it round here, let him know that I wouldn't mind trying it."

"Mater once told me that my grandmama once went to Germany before the Great War," Chummy started, "apparently she loved a bit of German sausage."

Trixie choked on her cake and both Chummy and Barbara stared at her, innocently, "sorry," she barely got the word out before taking a sip of her tea, "I just wasn't expecting you to say that."

"Say what?"

"Nothing." She giggled before hearing the telephone ring and running to answer it before they started to talk about more German sausages, "hello, Nonnatus House, midwife speaking."

Patsy and Nurse Crane ("call me Phyllis.") were preparing Mrs Alaba, a short woman with long flowing blonde hair, for her labor that was finally among us.

"Four weeks late," She said with a clear Yorkshire accent, "any longer and I would have charged it rent."

"Now now, Mrs Alaba, the time has come, at least now you can finally meet your first born!" Phyllis grinned as she brought hot water into the room, "now, back onto the bed and spread your legs, Nurse Mount, will you see to the birth while I get everything set up."

Patsy smiled, "of course, where's your husband, Mrs Alaba? I don't think any of us have met him yet."

"He should be here, he's just nipped to the shops, I had a craving for some pineapple chunks." Mrs Alaba smiled back, then grimaced in pain.

The door opened and a loud voice made its presence known, "honey, I'm home!" The voice seemed to be foreign, sounded slightly Nigerian to Patsy.

A tall black man had appeared at the bedroom door, looking at a scene of his wife laying on their bed with someone he'd never seen in between her legs. Phyllis turned round and ushered him out of the room and told him to sit and wait in the living room area.

An hour had passed and the baby was successfully born with no complications. It was possibly the more beautiful baby Patsy had ever seen. Golden caramel skin, bright brown eyes and long gorgeous curls. She couldn't wait to tell Delia about the baby. She's never even seen an interracial couple before, let alone a baby made from both of them.

The drive home held no conversation, they had both opted to listen to the radio instead, a few Elvis songs and Brian Hyland's Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Pokadot Bikini filled the air. Phyllis decided to sing a long and Patsy didn't know whether to just laugh at her or join in. In the end she did both.

Friday night rolled around quickly and Delia had found herself knocking on Nonnatus' door. This was the perfect opportunity for her to find out what type of person she was before and Patsy was her perfect opportunity. Patsy was really her only opportunity.

No one really knew much about her, she came back just because her mother had told her that she's always aspired to be a nurse.

The door opened and a dolled up Patsy opened the door, "hello, Deels." She smiled.

"Deels?" Delia questioned. No one had ever called her that before, she doesn't think.

"Sorry, I used to call you 'Deels' and you used to call me 'Pats'." Patsy smiled sadly before shutting the door and proceeding down the street.

"Pats?" Delia whispered to herself, "I like that."

"Can I ask you a question?" Patsy asked and continued when Delia nodded, "how long have you been back?"

"Only a couple of weeks, my mother has only just let me out of her sight, in fact she's just got herself a telephone so she can keep up to date with me." Delia laughed.

They entered the movie theatre and chatted idly about the film they were about to see, quite a few others have seen it, nurses and patients at The London and completely recommend it.

Patsy bought both their tickets and proceeded to the popcorn stand, "one large popcorn and two small colas please."

"Sweet or salty?" The merchant asked.

"Salty?" Delia asked, puzzled.

"You don't like salty," Patsy said, "sweet, please."

The merchant handed them their popcorn and drinks and they headed into the cinema. The movie didn't start for another few minutes, so the room wasn't crowded and they found brilliant seats in the middle.

"How do you know I don't like salty?" Delia asked.

"You told me. You said in 1945, you went to Cardiff to celebrate your cousin and uncle finally being shipped home and you went to the theatre to watch a stage production of Romeo And Juliet. Your father and yourself were getting the snacks and you wanted salted popcorn, you said that you told him that you've had it before, which was a lie. Then when you eventually ate the popcorn you spat it out and your fave scrunched up, but because you didn't want to look daft, you ate the whole thing and completely went off popcorn for at least ten years." Patsy and Delia both shared a heart filled giggle.

"How do you know that?"

Patsy licked her lips and grinned, "you told me. The first time we came here, I like both sweet and salty and when I was asked the question you jumped in straight away with, 'sweet'."

Patsy gave one last longing look in Delia's direction as the room dimmed and the movie began.

The film had ended and Delia was positively terrified, "imagine going into a house and seeing that on a bed!" She was shaking as she left the theatre, "I won't be able to sleep for a week now, might have to invest in a night light!"

Patsy laughed, "oh, no, you hate any form of light when you sleep."

Delia eyed Patsy up before showing her a toothy grin, "you know a lot about me, don't you?"

"Yes."

Patsy began to talk about the baby she delivered the day before and Delia was listening intently with the most beautiful smile Patsy had ever seen etched onto her face.

As they approached Nonnatus, Delia decided to get to know more about herself, "what else do you know about me?"

"Well, your favourite colour is red, you adore cats despite being allergic, you once broke your finger play fighting with your best friend when you were fourteen, Audrey Hepburn is your favourite actress, you don't take sugar in your tea and you love dancing."

Delia was slightly taken back and overwhelmed with the amount of things Patsy knew about her, "you must have been really special to me to know all that."

Patsy felt herself tearing up, "yes, I was." She turned on her heel and walked up the steps.

"Pats, wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Delia stopped her as she placed her hand on the door knob, "listen, I want us to reach the heights of friendship again, if I trusted you enough to tell you most of those things then you must be worth it."

Patsy gritted her teeth, she doesn't want to just go back to being friends, not with everything that has happened, it was a stupid idea to try and make Delia fall back in love with her.

When Patsy didn't respond, Delia continued, "I'm on an early shift tomorrow, five am until five pm, why don't we go out again? You said I adored Audrey Hepburn? Let's go see her."

Patsy snorted from the door, back still turned towards Delia, "go see her? Like, in person?"

"Why not?"

This time Patsy turned, smiling, "because she lives in Los Angeles."

"That's not bad! It's only a train ride away, possibly a small plane ride." Delia's smile was distinctive, an innocent one.

"You do know where that is?"

"Sounds like a place in Spain."

"It's on the other side of the world." Patsy tried to contain the laugh that was wedged in her throat.

"Oh," Delia looked down at her feet, "well," then straight back up at Patsy, "how big is the world anyway! We could swim or fly."

"I don't think that'll work, we could, however, watch a few of her films at the cinemas again?"

Delia's smile covered half of her face, "yes, that'll be brilliant, I found this nice restaurant that makes delicious sea food, maybe we could get something to eat first and then watch a Hepburn film?"

"That'll be great."

x

Patsy entered her room with a large grin plastered on her face. Is this a date? Has she generally been asked on a date? Or was it just a friend thing?

Trixie was giggling on her bed when Patsy entered, "why, hello, Patience." She slurred.

Alarm bells rang off in Patsy's head, has she been drinking? "Trixie, are you okay?"

She attempted to stand up before falling back onto her bed, "o' course, am fine." She breathed heavily between words.

Patsy sped around the room to try and find the bottles of alcohol Trixie had made her way through, "Beatrice Franklin you absolute idiot, you were sober for two years, why would you allow yourself to get back into this state?"

She found a few empty wine glasses and one half full one, "Trixie." She sighed, throwing the bottles away. After she tucked her back into bed she sat on her own bed, "Trixie, why?"

"Tom's back." Was the last thing she said before she fell asleep. Patsy stayed up most of the night just watching over Trixie. Every now and again she woke up in a cold sweat, crying and Patsy rushed over to her every time just holding her until she fell back to sleep.

The next morning was a typical British day. Glum and rainy. Breakfast was eaten in silence, Barbara wasn't in attendance, Patsy hadn't seen her in a while, maybe she was delivering another one of gods creations.

After Patsy downed her fifth cup of coffee, she was summoned away with Trixie to help Mrs Owens deliver her next baby. They both walked to their bikes in silence before seeing Tom walk past them, smiling as he saw them. Patsy smiled back, politely and Trixie refused to look in his direction.

"Are you okay?" Patsy asked.

"Of course. He isn't mine anymore," a giggling short blonde woman ran past them, "he now belongs to her," Trixie pointed at her as she grabbed Toms arm.

Patsy reached across and rubbed Trixie's arm, "come on, we have a pregnant woman to attend to."

x

A few hours later and both the midwives made their way back to Nonnatus, neither said a word to the other, Patsy didn't know what to say and Trixie didn't want to say anything.

They had passed Tom and his new arm candy once more, causing Trixie to run as fast as he little legs could take her into Nonnatus House, abandoning her bike on the stairs.

Patsy quickly put her bike back in the shed and Tom had brought Trixie's over.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"She's fine, perfectly fine," Patsy bit her tongue, "especially showing off your new girl right in front of her house." She walked past Tom before he grabbed her arm.

"Patsy, that's my cousin," he looked slightly confused, "and she's fifteen years old."

Patsy eyes widened, "oh, OH." She proceeded to walk into Nonnatus House without bursting out in hysterical laughter.

She found Trixie in their shared room pouring herself a tequila before having it retched from her grip by a smirking Patsy, "give that back." She reached for it a few times before giving up.

"That woman is his cousin, Trixie, and she's fifteen." Patsy grinned as Trixie's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oh," she sat down on her bed, "makes sense, I never saw them kiss, he always kissed me in public."

"Maybe he's back for you," Patsy suggested, "his eyes did light up when he saw you."

Trixie smiled gently before walking towards the dining area, the possibility of being reunited with Tom creating hope that she's not had in years.

x

Later that day it was time for Patsy to go out on her date (or was it just a friend's thing?) with Delia. She wore her favourite dress for the occasion. Purest of white with multicoloured polkadots all over with matching white shoes. She wore her hair in her usual style before heading towards the front door as someone knocked on.

"Hello, Pats." Delia beamed, looking her up and down.

"Hello Deels." Patsy smiled back as she took in Delia's appearance, a white dress with navy polkadots and a fluttery collar, a white cardigan, pink shoes and a pink cloth holding up her hair, "you look fantastic." She ogled.

"Thanks, you too."

They began to walk arm in arm for a while, chatting away happily about the day they've both had, apparently a man on Male Surgical had been stung by a bee whilst urinating in his garden, "but don't tell anyone." Delia chuckled. Another had been attacked by his wife for spending the day watching Ipswich Town and Tottenham Hotspur play on her birthday.

They made their way onto the pier with icecreams clutched in their hands.

"Sounds like a lovely eventful day," Patsy laughed.

"Eventful, yes, lovely, no." They both laughed together.

Patsy leant on the railings of the pier first before being joined by Delia.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Patsy said staring at the view.

"Yes, it is." Delia replied with her eyes trained on the side of Patsy's head.

A few minutes of silence passed before they stared at one another again, both slightly turning red as they smiled at each other. That's all they've done for the past few days, smile. Patsy hasn't smiled this much in years and here she is, smiling with the person that most made her happy, the person that made her brave and weak, the person everything was worth it for, the person she loved.

"Deels." She whispered before Delia leant in and kissed her gently on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

In that moment, Patsy didn't care who saw. Something she'd never imagine she'd be able to do ever again was happening. It lasted seconds, but it felt wonderful. As Delia pulled back, Patsy dipped her head lower, trying to not part their lips. They both opened their eyes at the same time and looked at one another with daft grins on their faces.

"Do you remember me now?" Patsy whispered so quietly Delia had to strain to hear it.

"I don't know," Delia replied, honestly, "something about you is familiar and that felt so right and it feels as though I've done it before."

Patsy suddenly remembered where they were and snapped her head to see if anyone had seen them. Luckily for her no one was in sight which gave her the opportunity to reunite their lips once more.

Patsy never made it back that night. After the meal and the film, Delia invited her back to her flat for a few glasses of wine. They both sat on opposite ends of Delia's double bed.

"So," Delia began, "I've asked you so many questions about myself, why don't you tell me about you."

Patsy took a large gulp of her glass, "what do you want to know?"

Delia scooted closer to Patsy, only slightly, so they remained at arms length, "like, where you grew up, what your favourite colour is, or your favourite food."

Patsy smiled and stared at her glass, "I don't really have a favourite colour, I like red and I like blue, I don't really have a favourite food either."

Delia rolled her eyes, "come on, you must!"

"Where I grew up, you ate what ever you could get your hands on, doesn't matter what's your favourite."

Delia looked at Patsy intensely, willing her to go on, "where did you grow up?"

"I told you this once before," she sighed, "I'd rather not dwell on the past, but rather to look to the future, hopefully a future with you."

"I wish I could remember, so I didn't have to assume," Delia finished the rest of her glass and poured herself another.

After an hour the two bottles of wine were gone and two tipsy nurses lay alongside each other on the bed.

"You know," Delia slurred, "the more and more time we spend together makes me feel this weird warm thing in my chest-" she points to her heart, "- as well as my head." She turns her head towards Patsy as she points to her temple.

Patsy grinned back to her, "I'm glad."

"It's hard, you know, especially in the beginning."

Patsy sat up, "what was hard?"

Delia mirrored her, "everything. You don't realise how hard and empty life is until you lose everything. I had nothing. Not even a small memory to comfort me at night. I had this blank void, I still have this blank void, but, you somehow make everything better and easier."

Patsy didn't reply, instead she squeezed her hand and cuddled closer to her. They lay like this for a few minutes before Delia got off the bed and walked over to the record player.

Searching through her stacks of brand new records, she selected one and proceeded to play it, "I played this a few days ago, just after meeting you, the feeling you left was powerful. I'd never felt that way before."

Elvis Presley's I Can't Help Falling In Love With You played as Delia walked over to Patsy's side of the bed and held out her hand, "for the past two years I wanted nothing more than to dance with someone who melted my heart and touched my soul."

Patsy took Delia's hand and wrapped her arms around her neck while Delia places her arms around Patsy's waist, "this was your favourite song," Patsy whispered, resting her head on top of Delia's, "you used to hum it on the wards all the time."

They danced until their feet throbbed. Crawling into Delia's bed, they both snuggled close and interlocked their hands.

"You know," Delia started as they both began to drift off, "we could go away together, just for the weekend."

"And where exactly do you propose we go?"

"There's a doctor who has a house in the countryside, he says its secluded and the only people near to it are two miles away. He's always telling me that if I want it for a weekend, I can have it."

Jealousy stung Patsy for a moment, "sounds like he wants to go with you."

"Don't be silly, he's married, he just thinks I'm having a secret affair with a patient on Male Surgical."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Rumours."

Patsy sighed and got up, Delia rolled over and stared at her questioningly, "where are you going?" She asked.

"Home before someone notices I'm not at home."

"Wait," Delia got up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "stay, for a few more hours at least"

Patsy licked her lips and leaned in placing a few soft kisses upon her lips before they became harder and more frequent. The force of Patsy made Delia walk backwards before the back of her legs hit the bed and they both tumbled onto it without breaking apart.

x

The walk back to Nonnatus was surprisingly cheerful, despite it being four in the morning and still slightly dark. She smiled at the thought of the both of them, mere minutes ago, in a tangle of arms and legs. Heat rising to her cheeks at how bold Delia was.

Sneaking into the house and straight into her room, she quickly grabbed a towel and went for a bath. After she was finished, the rest of the house was happily tucking into breakfast.

She threw on her nurse's uniform and headed towards the dining room, Trixie eyeing her up as she sat down.

"... Right in the back room of the pub." Sister Evangelina exclaimed, "these mothers need to realise that when they're heavily pregnant, the best place to be is at home."

"I agree," Nurse Crane nodded her head to the surprise of the table, "I'm glad I wasn't there otherwise I'd have given her a right talking to."

Patsy stuffed her face with toast with strawberry jam on as quickly as she could and avoided Trixie's questioning gaze.

"Is that a rash on your neck, Patsy?" Sister Winifred asked, innocently.

Patsy reached for the left side of her neck, "um, yes, it must be a heat rash." She lied. Delia. Well, she defiantly left her mark.

"I didn't know you got heat rashes, Patsy, I have quite a good cream for that," Trixie smirked, knowing full well what that mark was, "Barbara, you seem to have one as well, both of you are to come to our room right after breakfast."

Breakfast was eaten in silence afterwards, Patsy didn't dare look at anyone in the eye, she was convinced Trixie was smirking at her. She risked a sideways glance at Barbara and saw that the poor girl had gone scarlet, not only in the face, but all over, down her neck, over her arms and Patsy imagined that it had spread to her legs.

They entered Trixie and Patsy's shared room and sat on their beds, with Barbara sitting on Patsy's.

Trixie rummaged around in her drawer before successfully grabbing a tube and tossing it to Barbara, "you're lucky you were at with nuns and an oblivious Nurse Crane otherwise they'd have all known what you two got up to last night." She giggled.

"Trixie, I have no idea what you're talking about." Barbara lied, trying to leave.

Trixie stood at the door, "oh no you don't. You put that on your neck before it starts to hurt, it soothes it. You too Patsy, you look like you have more than Barbara anyway."

Patsy scrunched up her face before lying down on her bed. As soon as her back hit the mattress, she got back up, pain etched on her face.

"Barbara, why don't you get the phone?" Trixie asked, slight worry on her face.

"But it's not-" the phone interrupted her, "oh, okay." She hurried downstairs to answer it.

"Now," Trixie rubbed her hands, "let's see what's wrong with your back."

Patsy stood up and placed her back to the wall, "it's fine, I just banged it."

"Oh, Patsy, you don't have to tell me how you did it, I just want to see if it's okay. I won't ask any questions, I promise."

Patsy sighed and allowed Trixie to look. Trixie gasped slightly at the sight, "what have you been doing? It looks like you've had a fight with a cat and lost."

Patsy pulled up her clothes and his her back from Trixie's eyes, "you said no questions, that was a question."

"But how did you do that, or would a better question be, who did that?" Trixie raised her eyebrows knowingly.

"I scratched my back, it was itchy, I didn't mean to mark it in any way."

"Patsy you bite your nails, those stubs couldn't scratch your nose let alone mark your back."

Patsy got up and quickly jumped over Trixie's bed and wretched open the door. Trixie followed.

"You know, for someone that doesn't ask questions, you were asking a lot of questions." Patsy laughed, rushing to pack her bag.

A knock at the door interrupted Trixie's question time with Patsy. She walked over to answer it and gasped slightly at the sight of Tom.

"Trixie," he smiled, "just the person I was looking for."

"Me?" She asked in surprise, "why do you want me?"

"I don't suppose I could steal you away for a cup of tea?" He did his usual puppy face of his head slightly tilted downwards and his eyes looking up with a cheeky smile.

"You could come in here and we can have tea, I'm on call, however, so somebody else can steal my attention," Trixie tried to suppress her grin as she turned and lead Tom deep into Nonnatus, "wait here," she said as soon as she got to the dining table, "I'll be back as soon as I've packed a bag."

"I'll make us both a cup of tea."

Trixie made her way to where the other girls were, Patsy noted the slight hint of red on her cheeks and threw her a cheeky grin which just made the redness on her cheeks darken.

"Was that Tom I heard?" She whispered when Trixie got into place next to her.

"Maybe." She replied, winking.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nurse Mount, please, take a seat," Sister Julienne smiled warmly as Patsy entered her study, "what can I help you with?"

Patsy took a seat, her heart racing slightly, "I was wondering if I could have next weekend off, I checked the schedule and there's only four babies that are due, six if there's some that are late and seven if there's one that comes early-"

Sister Julienne cut her off, "Nurse Mount, next weekend should be perfectly fine, I'm sure we'll be okay without you."

"Thank you." Patsy grinned, her heart beat steadying.

"Anything planned?" Sister Julienne smiled.

"A weekend away to catch up with an old friend." Patsy didn't lie, except for the friend part, she got up, nodded her head, said her pleasant goodbyes and left, grinning from ear to ear.

She hasn't had a full weekend off in nearly a year, and even then she was forced to take it. Seven months after the incident with Delia, Patsy threw herself into her work, she never had a day off, barely slept and hardly ate. She had to pretend as though nothing had happened. She couldn't morn Delia like she would have if Delia was a man. She had to keep smiling and act as though Delia losing her memory had no effect on her. All that did was drag her deeper into the black pit of depression.

Upon seeing Patsy in a sleep deprived state, Sister Winifred had suggested to Sister Julienne that she has a day off. 'A day that she must dedicate to sleeping and eating,' Sister Winifred had said.

Patsy denied it when Sister Julienne had suggested something was wrong and blamed her lack of appetite and lack of sleep on a small stomach bug. She eventually realised that there was no arguing with Sister Julienne when her mind was set and spent the next day lay in bed, reading Trixie's magazines and trying not to think about Delia.

She remembers the last weekend off vividly, how could she forget it? On the Saturday Trixie and Barbara took her to go dancing, Trixie was fighting men off and laughing as they tried to get her telephone number, Barbara sat with Patsy in the corner, chortling at Trixie.

A man had walked up to Patsy and Barbara, an arrogant man. He first tried to get Barbara to dance with him, to which she politely declined, and then proceeded to talk to Patsy.

Patsy was told to always be polite, one of the only things she could remember of her old life, her life before the camp, her life of luxury. But this man didn't want Patsy to be polite, he wanted her to be easy. He expected her to swoon as soon as she caught his eye. Safe to say, she didn't.

He got quite agitated when he realised she wasn't interested, he started to get angry. He grabbed her wrists forcefully and dragged her onto the dance floor, forcing her to do the waltz. Patsy caught Trixie's worried gaze and Barbara hurried over to Trixie. Patsy turned to the man and smiled, he smiled back telling her that she took too long to realise how handsome he was. She laughed and kneed him so hard in the private area he fell to the floor.

She walked away like a model on the catwalk, straight to Trixie and Barbara, who were unsure whether to gape, open mouthed, or to cheer.

They left without a second thought, but didn't expect the man to follow them. Trixie wanted to stay out but Barbara and Patsy wanted to go back to Nonnatus. They stood near a dark alley way deciding what they would do next, which is when the man gripped hold of Patsy's arm and swung his fist towards her face.

It connected with a sickening sound and Patsy fell to the ground, clutching her left eye. The man turned to leave but had been caught by a group of men in their late thirties. Half of them escorted the three women back to Nonnatus, the other half saw to the now cowering man.

A weekend that she still hopes to forget. But next weekend will be better, alone in the middle of nowhere with Delia. Something she's dreamt about since they first met.

She walked into the dinning area, her smile refusing to leave her face, and sat next to Barbara, who was sipping her tea silently.

"So," Patsy started, "what happened with the marks?"

Barbara stiffened and slowly started to turn red, "what do you mean?"

"Bastian." She raised her eyebrow.

"It's not like that, THAT never happened, but what about yours? Who did yours?"

Patsy scrunched up her lips, "shall we agree to never talking about it again?"

Barbara held her hand out and Patsy shook it, "deal."

"Deal."

x

Midway through the week, Trixie suggested going out. Tom had invited them to go for ice cream and then dancing. Patsy had only agreed because she thought it'll just be the four of them, and she wouldn't be the third wheel because she'd have Barbara. However, Bastian was also coming along, which prompted Patsy to go on a man hunt for Delia.

Only Barbara and Bastian walked hand in hand, Patsy and Delia didn't dare and Tom and Trixie didn't know where they stood with one another so awkwardly kept their hands to themselves.

"I hoped we could talk." Tom whispered to Trixie, making sure the others couldn't hear.

"What about." She whispered back.

"Us."

Trixie stopped and so did Tom, "we can discuss this later, I'd rather not have this conversation in the street."

They both started to walk again, but the rest of the journey consisted of Delia asking Bastian to teach her curse words in German.

As soon as they entered the dancing hall, Bastian swept Barbara onto the dance floor, Tom and Trixie went off to get drinks and Delia and Patsy sat down in an empty booth.

"Did I mention, I can go on weekend?" Patsy shouted over the loud music.

"Alex gave me the keys and a map today, so we're officially going away for the weekend." Delia shouted back.

After two hours of watching happy couples dance together, Tom finally asked Trixie to dance, leaving Patsy and Delia alone. They sat close, not close enough raise any eyebrows, but close enough.

They held hands under the table and giggled at the couples on the dance floor. Patsy remembered teaching Tom a few dance moves, but this song was far too fast for the slow moves he knew, so he tried copying a couple next to him, ending in a slight disaster.

"It's a shame we can't dance together," sighed Delia, "I bet you'd make a great dancer."

Patsy laughed, "ever since I could walk, I learned how to dance, it's like riding a bike, you never forget."

They made eye contact and leaned in slightly, just as a tall blonde man interrupted them, "care to dance?" He smirked.

"No, thank you." Declined Patsy, politely.

"I wasn't asking you."

Patsy raised her eyebrow and gritted her jaw as Delia through a smirk in her direction, "I'm going to decline too, sorry."

The man walked away, defeated. Delia laughed at Patsy's death glare she was now inflicting on the poor gentleman. After another hour of sitting watching happy couples dance, Patsy got up and held her hand for Delia, "come on." She said.

Delia hesitated before taking it, "what are you doing?"

"We don't have to sit and be miserable, we can dance," Patsy explained as she dragged Delia to a small open space on the dance floor, "I've seen four other women dancing with each other and no one batted them an eyelid."

Delia bit her lip and gave Patsy a toothy grin, "okay."

No one cared for the two women dancing together, just like no one cared about the other women. There was a larger female to male ratio in the dance hall, making it harder for some women to find male companions. Patsy was grateful. It had meant that she could dance with her love without making a scene.

Trixie knew. Patsy was convinced. She kept sneaking looks over at them and catching Patsy's eye. Trixie was trustworthy, wasn't she? 'I hope so.' Patsy thought.

x

Six figures left the dance hall, arm in arm with they dancing partners. Trixie's shoes were in Toms hands as they were hurting her throbbing feet, Barbara never stopped smiling, from the minute she saw Bastian to right now, Patsy thought it was cute.

The air became chilly very fast and Delia cursed her casual jacket that was barely able to keep her at any temperature besides freezing. Being at the back of the group came to its advantage when Patsy gave Delia her coat, "but then you'll be cold." Delia had whispered.

"But, you won't be." Patsy winked flirtatiously causing slight redness to appear on Delia's cheeks.

"Vud yew like to come ovar to mein house?" Bastian whispered in Barbara's ear.

"Okay, sure, but you have to drop me off at Nonnatus early."

"It vud be mein pleasure." He smiled back.

Barbara turned around to the rest of the group, "I hope you all don't mind if I sneak to Bastians tonight?"

Trixie sniggered, "as long as you're back on time tomorrow," she winked, "don't do anything I wouldn't." She smirked successfully at Barbara's lack of eye contact and walked past them, Barbara and Bastian turning left with the others turning right.

Ton and Trixie were having a light hearted conversation when Delia announced her leave, they kept walking and didn't notice.

"I had a great time tonight," Delia beamed, "it's a shame it has to end here."

Patsy looked over at the couple wandering off, "it doesn't, let me walk you home."

"Okay, but I'm not dropping you off at Nonnatus tomorrow."

"It's fine, I'll walk back again."

They held hands as the walked to Delia's flat, confident that no one would spot them, "I keep having these blank memory spots when I see you." Delia stated.

"Have you ever tried to remember me?"

"What a strange thing to say, of course I have! No one else can make my heart hurt and ache as much as you and before Friday I didn't know why."

"I wish you could remember. We had a lot of fun and a lot of pain but together every trial seemed worth it."

"I remember small bits about my past, but it was a blonde girl that initially caught my eye. We used to work together, I think. Until she left to..." Delia trailed off.

"... To become a florist?" Patsy finished.

"I think so, she used to bring me a single rose, every week and say, 'I've taken it from work, don't tell anyone!' But she paid for it, she always did."

"Then I dyed my hair ginger and became a midwife." Patsy grinned to a confused Delia.

"What?"

"Before I became a midwife I worked at The London and lived next door to a fiery Welsh woman in the Nurses House, I used to have blonde hair, but dyed it ginger when I went to work at Nonnatus. I quit my job on Male Surgical and became a florist for a few months in Chelsea, I bought one rose each week on a Friday and gave it to you."

Delia stood in shock, taking all the information in, whilst Patsy smiled with delight. Delia does remember her, but when she was blonde, "I can dye it back if you want?"

Delia looked up, "no, no, I like it better ginger."

Silence filled the air as they walked back to Delia's flat, not awkward, but a calming silence. Patsy was sure she'd burst into a happy dance if she said anything more. If Delia could remember the early stages of their relationship, maybe she could remember the rest? It's all Patsy has to cling on to.

They reached her flat and Patsy sat on her couch as Delia lit the fire, "I can't believe how cold it's gone." She complained.

"I can't believe you remember me." Patsy stared at Delia in a dream like state.

"Oh, I more than remember you." Delia wiggled her eyebrows and leaned in.


	7. Chapter 7

The train ride to Cornwall was particularly uneventful. The two women left Poplar on the Friday evening, hoping to be at the home in the countryside at midnight. Four hours on an overcrowded train sat next to a smelly snoring man was grating on Patsy by the hour mark. Delia got off lightly, sat opposite Patsy, with a gorgeous woman in her late twenties sat besides her smelling of lavender and chatting politely to the man next to her.

Delia hid giggles behind her hand as the man beside Patsy twitched and moved so his head was dangerously close to hers.

"Why didn't we sit together?" Patsy whispered, furious.

"Because you sat there after I had already sat here." Delia winked, smirking at Patsy's uncomfortableness.

Delia bit her lip as Patsy looked at the woman next to her with slight envy. The woman looked over at Patsy and smiled, causing Patsy to look away in alarm at being caught looking.

The train lurched slightly and the snoring mans head fell on Patsy's shoulder, mouth wide open and saliva seeping through Patsy's casual jacket.

"NO," Patsy yelled, loud enough to wake the man and have the booth stare at her, "I'm not sitting here for another three hours with you drooling on my shoulder, and snoring my ear off."

Delia bit her lip harder, trying not to burst out in hysteric laughter whilst the other inhabitants of the booth look on in shock, "don't mind her," Delia giggled, "she doesn't have patience at the best of time, quite ironic really."

"Ironic?" The beautiful woman asked.

"Her name is Patience." Delia replied, smiling at her.

Patsy felt a small ball of rage in the pit of her stomach, "this booth bonding session is over, and-" she pointed at the man next to her, "- if you touch me again I will kick you in the face."

Patsy spent the rest of the train ride silent, shooting jealous looks as Delia and the woman - after ten minutes they learned her name was Hermione - chatted idly. The man next to her fell asleep again and rested his head on the poor unsuspecting woman who also slept next to him.

x

Hours later and they finally arrived at the country home, dripping in sweat and completely drained. They never thought of a way to get from the train station to the house, as the doctor who offered it to Delia said it was only a short while away.

"Well, if we had a car, it would have been only a ten minute drive," Patsy started, "did you tell him that neither of us can drive?"

Delia opened the front door, "the patient he thinks I'm having an affair with can drive, so I couldn't exactly say that neither could drive."

"I forgot you were having an affair." Patsy raised her eyebrows and tossed her luggage on the floor.

"Oh, Pats, don't leave them there." Delia whined walking into the lounge.

Patsy ignored her and followed, grabbing Delia's waist from behind and holding her close, "I'll move them later, but for the time being I have something much more important to do." She whispered seductively into Delia's ear.

Goosebumps arose all over Delia as she leaned into Patsy's embrace, "oh? And what's that?"

"You'll see," Patsy smirked as she spun Delia around and placed a few soft kisses upon her lips, gradually getting more passionate and heated, "I've been itching to do that since we left Poplar." She whispered as they parted.

"Well, now that you've itched your scratch, you can take all our luggage upstairs, second door on the right."

"And whilst I take all the heavy stuff upstairs, what will you be doing?" Patsy asked as she grabbed the suitcase and bags Delia was once carrying.

"I'll pop the kettle on and make us a cup of tea." Delia grinned as she went into the kitchen.

Patsy watched on after her, smiling as she walked over to the bags she threw down when she entered. 'Now,' she thought to herself, 'do I take them all at once at the risk of injury, or do I take two trips?'

Two bags draped on her left arm with a suitcase in her left hand and a suitcase in her right hand with two more bags on her right arm and one last shopping bag held in her mouth, Patsy chuckled at her triumph as she opened the door to the bedroom, only a few small heart attacks had hit her as she nearly fell down the stairs three times but she made it.

With the dire need to kiss Delia being an overwhelming feeling, Patsy didn't take the time to survey her surroundings. The house was huge, Patsy assumed there were hundreds of bedrooms and possibly thousands of rooms overall.

The bedroom was huge, she had expected only a small cottage with small rooms, but this had exceeded her expectations. Putting the bags in the corner of the room, she quickly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Have you ever had a tea at one in the morning?" Delia asked as they both sat down.

"I suppose on the subject of strange times to have tea, this is up there." They both chatted for another hour before sleep started to take them both over.

x

Patsy couldn't think of a time when she was happier than what she felt in this moment. Just the feeling of having Delia snuggled up to her fast asleep could make her do cartwheels on the moon.

Delia's head on Patsy's chest. This is what she's always wanted. To fall in love. She's always known she'd fall in love with a woman. She'd always preferred company from a girl when she was little, although she was frightfully terrified of them as well.

She was twelve when her camp got liberated. Three years of hell, two of them without her mother and sister. She attached herself to a Japanese girl of the same age, her father was a Shrine Priest who opposed the war. He was thrown into another camp, possibly the same one her father was in.

Patsy was always reluctant to talk about her friend, Minako, as instead of it ending with them being penpals and sending one another letters decorated with news, it ended in horror.

They had spent night after night together, holding hands as they fell asleep, helped out at the hut together and stole little pieces of food from guards together. Being of Japanese heritage, Minako actually got fed food of substance, instead of eating rats and bats and anything the others could get ahold of. She shared it with Patsy and they bonded.

Patsy had felt something for her, something deeper than what she felt for others. She didn't know if it was friendship or love. She was twelve, did love hit a person at twelve? She listened to the stories from a few Chinese women of how they met their husbands and how they had felt when they met them, Patsy always listened intently and Minako always held their hands together.

Just before the camp was liberated, the Japanese soliders began executing the prisoners. Minako was one of the first.

She's spent years perfecting her poker face, the thought of Minako breaks her internally, but you'd never guess it. Externally she was as calm as an untouched lake. Only one person knew about Minako, and even now that person doesn't remember.

Delia started to stir and Patsy snapped out of her memories.

"Rise and shine." She whispered.

"Oh, to be like Sleeping Beauty and just sleep for eternity without passing on." Delia whined.

"Well, you're defiantly my Beauty." Patsy giggled as she began to leave the warm embrace of Delia, "what's on the cards today?"

Delia watched Patsy dress, "I thought we could take the horses out and have a little ride."

Patsy laughed, "of course a house this big has horses."

x

Their ride with the horses came to an abrupt end when Delia's had thrown her into a large pond, soaking her completely. After making sure she was okay, Patsy broke down in hysteric laughter, clutching her sides as a frog leaped from Delia's head into the water.

She held her hand out for Delia to take. Delia on the other hand had a more wicked thing in mind and pulled her in with her. She landed face first into the pond.

"DEELS!" Patsy screeched when she picked herself up, "now that was horrible."

"And so was laughing at me when I fell in," Delia challenged, "anyway, you look quite fetching soaking wet."

Patsy raised her left eyebrow and stood up, "what? In dirty water? Get your head out of the gutter."

"Pats," Delia giggled, "your shirt."

Patsy looked down at herself, her shirt was completely see though and her beige bra was on show. She quickly wrapped her arms around herself and scolded Delia, "avert your eyes!"

x

Hours later and nightfall was upon them, as Delia bathed Patsy walked the grounds of the house. Delia loved baths, almost as much as she loved Patsy. Almost.

She began to attempt to remember her past, the blonde woman now has a face. A beautiful one at that. She tried to put the pieces back together.

She remembers meeting Patsy before she worked on Male Surgical, back when they both worked on the Female Surgical ward. She remembers it as a boring ward to be on, Patsy exceeded in nearly everything she did. After a year or two, Delia doesn't really remember, Patsy got offered the chance to work on Male Surgical, the busiest place in The London, every nurse wanted to be on that ward.

She remembers Patsy quitting, gaining a job as a florist and hating that even more. She remembers Patsy saying she's back working at The London after three months as a florist, but instead of being on Male Surgical, she was training to become a midwife.

She remembers the first time she saw Patsy's new dyed hair. She remembers how she nearly walked straight past her on the street because she didn't know it was her. She remembers the look of fake hurt on Patsy's face when she finally realised. She remembers loving the new colour and telling her how beautiful she looked.

She remembers. She remembers Patsy.

She dragged herself out of her bath and quickly dried herself. Making her way into the bedroom, she spotted a note from Patsy on the bed, 'meet me outside. The back door. Follow the trail. Pats.'

Delia grinned and quickly threw on her favourite dress. She made her way outside and spotted a trail of candles going up a hill, she followed until the end, coming to a stop at a large blanket covered in Rose petals.

"Oh, my." Delia gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, heart beating wildly.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" Patsy started, leaning on a nearly tree, "Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date," she slowly walked over to where Delia was stood, "Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, And often is his gold complexion dimm'd; And every fair from fair sometime declines, By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd; But thy eternal summer shall not fade, Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest; Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade, When in eternal lines to time thou growest: So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, So long lives this and this gives life to thee."

"Shakespeare." Delia acknowledged.

"I wanted to recite it to you for years, i memorised it in '59. I waited years for this chance," Patsy grabbed her hands, "do you like the surprise?"

"I love it." Delia replied, pulling Patsy closer and reuniting their lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks after possibly the best weekend of Patsy Mounts life had passed, since then, however, Patsy hadn't seen so much as a glimpse of Delia. She had popped round to her flat a few times, but instead of seeing Delia's smiling face looking up at her excitedly, she was met with silence and once she was greeted by an angry neighbour.

"You have any idea what time it is?" The neighbour had shouted at her.

Patsy was quite taken back by the ferocity, "well, I'm just-"

"She's not in." The _neighbour_ had interrupted, "she was complaining very loudly to a blonde girl that she'd been put on lates, what that means, I don't care, she'll be back around six in the morning, come and stomp around then, my newborn will be awake then." She slammed the door very aggressively in Patsy's face.

"Well, okay." Patsy stood for a moment staring at the door and heard the loud wails of a baby accompanied by the complaints of its mother.

Patsy started to wander round Poplar, lost in her thoughts. Why hadn't Delia told her she was working late shifts? It doesn't take much to pop round to the community hall when clinic was on. Or post a small note to Nonnatus. 'Hey Pats, just to let you know I'm on lates now, thought you should know before you try and knock on my door just to get attacked by my overly aggressive neighbours. Love Delia'.

Wasn't too hard, was it? But, no. Now she's walking the streets in pitch black slightly scared but more irritated. Paranoia starting to ebb it's way onto Patsy's mind.

What if Delia changed her shifts to avoid Patsy? Patsy wracked her memory to see if she had said or done something wrong during their weekend. The worst thing she could think of was getting slightly annoyed on the train ride to Cornwall. The ride back was much more pleasant, slightly cooler and sat together, they just talked and occasionally laughed at one another.

Did Delia have second thoughts? Patsy had always been scared of this happening, but she seemed overly keen the last time they saw one another. They had gone straight to Delia's flat after the train ride and Patsy hadn't come back out for another two hours.

Patsy stopped suddenly, feeling extremely jealous at the thought of this blonde girl the screaming lady had mentioned. She shook her head, suddenly feeling silly.

Delia worked on Male Surgical at The London, the possibility of paying a visit left Patsy's mind as soon as it entered. She turned her head to look up and down both sides of the street and saw two cars coming her way. A young handsome man stood next to her and for a split second she thought about pushing the man into one of the oncoming cars, but, as if he had heard her thoughts, the man walked down the pavement.

Patsy stared on after the man as a young woman, around his age, jogged up to him and gave him a shy kiss on his cheek. She sighed. If she had shown that sort of affection towards Delia in public, she'd run risk of being ran out of London. She frowned slightly at the thought of Poplar running after her with pitchforks and torches screaming at her.

She looked up, but not soon enough to see the headlights smash into her.

X

Trixie was overworked. She was exhausted. The thought of tea in her room with Barbara and Patsy kept her spirits up. Tom had been calling round more often than not, making Trixie have conflicting emotions. She wants to fall in love again, but she doesn't want it to destroy her again.

Barbara and Bastian spent nearly every minute together. It started to grate on Trixie, if it wasn't for the fact that Patsy was around more, she may have snapped at them as they stared lovingly into one another's eyes.

Arriving back at Nonnatus, Trixie placed her bike back into the bike rack and made her way into the house.

"Hello, Nurse Franklin!" Sister Winifred beamed upon seeing Trixie, "and I suppose congratulations are in order! Twins! And on your own! Well done."

Trixie grinned back at Sister Winifred and took off her red hat, "thanks Sister, is Patsy about?"

"No," she shook her head, "she went out a few hours ago and hasn't come back, maybe she's out with her friend."

"I think I'm slowly being replaced," Trixie smiled sadly, "I wonder if Jane will come back, then I may have a best friend again, then again, she didn't talk much, but I do adore the sound of my voice." Trixie winked.

At that moment Sister Julienne sped towards them with Sister Evangelina, "emergency with Nurse Gilbert, will you hold the fort, Sister Winifred?"

"Of course," She smiled worryingly at their backs, "Patsy's due to take over from you soon, Trixie, don't suppose you'll mind just giving me a hand just incase?"

"Oh, I don't mind. But if I fall asleep, I may not wake for a few hours after." Trixie laughed.

A couple of hours had passed and no one had called. Patsy still hasn't come back and Sister Winifred was getting worried, Trixie was snoozing softly on the dining room table, dreaming of Elvis picking her out of a crowd and welcoming her on stage before singing to her. Slowly his face twisted and turned into Toms loving face smiling at her.

Sister Winifred jumped up at the sound of the front door opening and turned to look at Trixie. She smiled at the small line of drool coming out of her mouth. Her head snapped round as she heard footsteps, but instead of seeing Patsy running to them and apologising about being late, she saw Sister Mary-Cynthia happily walking towards her.

"Hello." She smiled.

"You haven't seen Nurse Mount, have you? She was supposed to be here over an hour ago."

"No, I haven't."

"I'm starting to get really worried, she's not normally late, and this one," she pointed at Trixie, "has been up since six and I'm the only person here, well, besides you."

"She'll be here soon, and I'm also here, Chummy should be round soon too, so don't worry." Sister Mary-Cynthia smiled.

Sister Winifred suddenly felt better, Sister Mary-Cynthia always had a talent to make people panic less.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"No, Tom, I don't want to go Newcastle, I want to go Monaco." Trixie mumbled.

The two nuns laughed slightly as Sister Winifred went to answer the door, she was shocked slightly as two police officers were revealed behind the door.

X

(Patsy's POV)

Ouch. My head hurts. What happened? Oh, hold on, someone's talking.

"A witness recalls seeing Patience Mount standing on the corner of a street before Daryl Mason, a 24 year old white male, apparently lost control of his car and rammed Mount off her feet."

Wait, what? Someone had ran into me? No. No. No. This isn't happening. This is a dream, in a moment Trixie will wake me up with a lovely cup of tea.

"It's a wonder she's still alive. She hit her head pretty hard, you see here," this person is touching my face, stop! Why aren't you stopping? "I can only assume that when she saw the oncoming car, she jumped into the air, causing her head to hit the windshield and roll over the top, lucky she did, really, otherwise she'd have been trapped between the car and the shop it smashed into."

Open your eyes, Patsy, show them you're okay. I can't. I physically cannot open my eyes, maybe a wave of the arm? No. Can't do that either. Okay, I'm panicking now. Why can't I move? Why can't I open my eyes. Am I hearing my voice inside my head?

My head still really hurts. Probably because I head butted a car, wait, what if I lose my memory like Delia?

"She came out rather unscathed, if I do say so, broken wrist and a couple of cuts and bruises. Rather lucky really, she must have a guardian angel."

At least I still have all my limbs. I feel tired, but if I'm in a coma, am I already asleep? Maybe if I just give my mind a rest, I'll feel better later.

X

"Patsy?" Trixie kept repeating in the police car that drove her to The London.

The officers gave up replying to her after she repeated Patsy's name for the tenth time.

_"We have been told to come straight here with no delay to inform the inhabitants of Nonnatus House that a Miss Patience Mount has been involved in a car incident and is now at The London receiving treatment."_

Trixie burst into tears as soon as she heard Patsy's name. Sister Winifred had assured her that Patsy would be fine. Trixie brushed her off and all but ran to the officers car.

In The London she raced to Patsy's room after throwing off the reception staff ("family only!" "I am her family.") and the sight she walked in on made her gasp in horror.

Although Patsy had only suffered a broken wrist, she had at least five cuts on her head, two were large gashes, one on the right side of her forehead and one deep inside her hair. The smaller cuts were all at least an inch long, one going vertically through her right eyebrow, one on the right side of her top lip, and one on her left cheek. Other minor cuts went along her arms and torso.

"Oh Patsy." Trixie wailed, throwing herself down on the seat next to Patsy's bed.

X

I hear someone.

"Patsy what happened to you?" Who is that? "Can't let you out of my sight for five minutes." Trixie.

Trixie, trust me, I didn't want to get run over by a car, on my to do list, this definitely wasn't on it. I want to scream that at her, but I can't. My lips won't work, and neither will my arms.

"I was really excited, you know, coming back to Nonnatus to have a cup of tea with you." She sniffed, she must me crying.

Knock. Knock.

"Patsy?" Oh, another voice, "Patsy! The nurse told me what happened, oh, hello Trixie."

Delia! It's okay, I'm okay! I want to shout it out. I want to reassure her. I want to wake up. Why can't I wake up?

"Hello Delia."

"The scumbag who did this was intoxicated, he's in Male Surgical, but at least he's awake and annoying people."

I wonder if he wants to know if I'm okay. When I worked in The London and someone was someone was involved in a car accident, the person responsible had always asked me about the person they hit. One in five times it was bad news, the look of guilt on the persons face when they were informed was horrible.

"Stupid man," Trixie started to talk after a few minutes of silence, "I have half a mind to go in there and give him a piece of my mind."

"I already did." Delia didn't sound as upset as Trixie, she seemed angry.

"I wonder if this is how Patsy felt when you had gotten hit by a car."

"I never asked her how she felt, but I can imagine she felt more upset and less angry, at least she didn't have to help patch up the guy who hit me."

No, I just had to sit with your mother as she tried to rack her brain and think of who I was. I still can't get over that, I know you didn't want anyone to find out about us, but you could have at least said I was your friend as opposed to someone you help out at Cubs.

Come on, Patsy, move something. If not your whole body, just a finger. Or say something. Please.

"I should go," Trixie said, "explain to the rest of Nonnatus what happened and how she is."

"Yeah, I'm going to stay."


	9. Chapter 9

Delia sighed. Going back to work after a perfect weekend was upsetting. Her and Patsy would never be able to have another weekend away like that, 'maybe in a couple of years,' she thought, smiling sadly.

Despite having to get up at five in the morning for her shift, she enjoyed waking before everyone else, especially because she'll have an hour of peace before her neighbour's newborn started screaming the block of flats down. Teddy, they called him. Mr and Mrs Corrigan have already knocked on to show him off, besides being completely adorable, Delia couldn't stand his voice. After keeping her up most of the night, she was ready to kill.

Delia often wondered whether one day her and Patsy could finally be accepted and raise children. She laughed at the thought of Patsy being the stern one and Delia being the fun one.

Delia's mother was quite strict when she was growing up, her father, however, always encouraged cheekiness and a small disregard for rules. Delia loved him for it, but none more than her sister, Hermione, who had taken on his personality.

Delia often wondered what would happen if she had actually told her family about Patsy. She could imagine Hermione not caring, but she was unsure of her parents. They've never mentioned anything about homosexuals before, so Delia had nothing to work with.

Delia finally got herself out of bed and ignored her thoughts, if she ignores her thoughts they'll go away. Or so she hoped.

Walking though a small passage, she made her way into the kitchen, filled up the kettle and put it on the stove to heat up. Sitting down at a tiny table, Delia put her head into her hands. Will she ever be able to be open with herself? Will anyone accept her?

A low whistling sound made Delia stand back up and proceed to make herself a cup of tea.

A little while later and Delia was dressed and ready to walk to The London. Her flat was in perfect walking distance of the hospital, which made it easy to get to and from.

"Hello, Miss Busby!" Little Marcus Pattinson had shouted as she walked out of the housing accommodation.

"Hello, Marcus, on your paper round?" Delia smiled warmly.

"Yes," he grinned back, "want one? Today's is an 'exclusive interview with British Grand Prix winner, Jim Clark'." He quoted the headline on the back page.

Delia kept the smile on her face as she walked past him, "post it through my door, I'll read it when I get back home, thanks!"

Being a nurse, and living on their door step, Delia came in handy to her other neighbour's. Whether it was a small gash that needed to be cleaned and mended, or a skilled professional to help the person in pain until the doctor came along. For this reason, Delia was treated like a jewel.

When she got to the hospital, she kept her head down and went straight into the staff entrance, smiling politely at colleagues that she's never socialised with.

After putting her nurses uniform on, Delia proceeded to make her way to Male Surgical to do morning checkups. She walked past Doctor Arthur Thomas when he turned and called out to her, "nurse Busby?"

"Yes, Doctor?" Delia turned and smiled.

Doctor Thomas shot Delia a dazzling smile which usually makes nurses weak at the knees, but only made Delia raise her eyebrows, "I was wondering if you could do me a favour? Nurse Yates has had a rather nasty accident and we have no one to cover her late shifts for the next week or so."

Delia looked confused, "what about my early shifts?"

"They're easy to cover, it's the lates no one wants to cover, it'll be more simple, nine at night until six in the morning?" He pleaded, holding his hands together as if praying.

"Fine, but remember this." Delia winked, walking past him.

"I'll make it up to you, I may even thank you with dinner." Doctor Thomas smirked and raised one eyebrow.

Delia didn't look around, but responded calmly, "I'm not that desperate."

X

Delia had had an overly busy day. Two drunk men had a large brawl in The Wetherton Pub, both had broken each other's ribs and one was left blind in one eye, a school bus had collided with a car and although no children were harmed, both drivers had sustained serious concussions and the driver of the bus had slipped into a coma and the worse one of them all, a man in his mid-50's had been attacked and left on the street before being found and brought into The London, he died shortly after.

On her way home, she decided to go past the market. Walking past a flower stall a bunch of roses caught her eye, 'Patsy' she thought, grinning broadly. She purchased the roses with the hopes of quickly going home, and surprising Patsy with a small romantic gesture.

Still grinning, she made her way into her housing accommodation and straight up to her flat. She thought about Patsy's face when she flashed the roses and let out a small giggle. She looked up and the smile left her face at the sight of a young blonde sat on her doorstep.

"Delia!" She greeted, "about time, I've been sat here for ages."

"Hermione, what are you doing here? What are you wearing?" Delia looked down on her sister, dressed like a school boy but with a skirt.

Hermione waved her hand at her elder sister, "oh, it's our new uniform, the new school year has started-" she indicated at her clothes, "-and I'm here because mum told be to check up on you, dads taken a bit of a turn again and he's sick, so mum couldn't come, but you have me, so it's all good." She smirked arrogantly, as Delia reached into her bag to pull out her keys.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione's smirk left and it was replaced with concern.

"I'm fine," Delia opened her front door and let them both inside, "my headaches have stopped and I haven't had a seizure in months."

"Good!" Hermione grinned once again and threw herself onto Delia's sofa, "Well, I have news."

"You have a husband?" Delia laughed, picking up the newspaper that Marcus Pattinson delivered.

Hermione sat up, "no, don't be silly, but, I have started at a new school hence the new uniform."

Delia sat herself on the sofa and crossed her legs, "why have you moved schools?"

"I may have gotten expelled, but," she hastily continued as Delia's jaw dropped, "it's good, because I'm moving to a school near here, so I can live with you."

Delia took a second to divulge this information, "you can't live here." She thought of Patsy, she couldn't bring her here when her sister is about. She could catch them and tell their parents.

"Why not? I won't be much trouble, I'll make no noise and I'll close my eyes when any male companions come along," at the raised eyebrow Hermione continued, "or female."

Delia pretended not to hear the last bit, "fine, you can stay, but, I'm now working late shifts for about two weeks, so please don't cook when I'm gone and I have very irritable neighbour's so no noise and no boys."

Hermione pretended to be offended when Delia had said no boys, but agreed to Delia's terms.

X

A week into Delia's lates had finally cracked her, she was exhausted. All she wanted to do when staring at sleeping people was sleep. All she was needed to do was to keep an eye on the patients and prepare utensils and paperwork for the morning staff.

The first few days were easy, but afterwards it had worn her out. Not only did she have to put up with needy patients, she had to go home to make sure Hermione was up and ready for school, she had to get up and cook for them both and even do both their laundry.

She spared a thought at every conscious moment for Patsy. She hadn't seen her in a week. She tried to make it to Clinic to see her, but couldn't stay awake and ended up falling asleep on the sofa. Hermione had come across her and pushed her onto the floor.

"Wut yeh doin?" Delia said, her voice dripping with a sleepy tone.

"Did you ever go to the clinic thing?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"Oh," Delia rubbed her eyes, "no, I must have fallen asleep, wait, how did you know I wanted to go to the clinic?"

"You mumble a lot when you think I'm not listening, you also like to say the name Pats." Hermione winked and walked a small distance to the kitchen to put the kettle on. "Who is Pats? Patrice? Patrick?"

"Keep guessing, I'll tell you on my deathbed." Delia yawned and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll find out one day." Hermione winked.

X

Delia had been told that tonight was the last she had to work the late shift. She was glad, she could go back into her routine and finally see Patsy. She couldn't bring her round to her flat anymore, not with Hermione snooping about. Maybe she'd be okay with it, but maybe she wouldn't.

As Hermione's guardian, Delia had received a letter a week about her progress at her new school. As the term has only just started, the letters were rather thin, the more exciting stuff will come near Christmas.

Delia had only just started her shift when a young man was rushed into Male Surgical. She read his chart, Daryl Mason, driving whilst under the influence of alcohol, hit a female pedestrian and destroyed a shop window. He was accompanied by two police officers.

"Hello, nurse." The taller of the two smiled at her.

"Officer," Delia smiled back, "you will have to wait outside, I'm afraid, you could make the other patients uneasy, plus it isn't procedure."

Daryl Mason was a rather pug faced small man, he was singing random football songs and telling the nurses how pretty they were. Delia didn't appreciate the affections of sober men, let alone one drunk.

"We do need to interview Mason as soon as he sobers up," The smaller of the two checked his notes, "he's seriously injured one Patience Mount..."

Delia felt her heart hit the floor. It was as if the officer had ripped it out and proceeded to step on it until it was a crumpled piece of mess. She didn't listen to whatever the officer said Patsy's name.

"Pats." She gasped.

She ignored the two officers, ran to reception and demanded to know where Patsy was. The receptionist was busy complaining to a security guard about a small blonde lady who walked straight past her and shouted at her when the receptionist told her family only.

"MARIA!" Delia yelled so loud the entire of the reception stopped to look at her, she didn't care though, "Where is patient Patience Mount?"

The receptionist looked slightly furious but had given Delia the information she needed.

She sprinted to Patsy's room and was stopped by a nurse.

"Hello, nurse Busby." She smiled politely.

"Hello," Delia wasn't in the mood for pleasantries, she was struggling not to break down, "what happened to patient Mount?"

"From what I can tell, Patience Mount was standing on the corner of Maine Street and a drunken driver had smashed into her and a corner shop. She had jumped as soon as she saw it which has possibly saved her life, she's asleep right now, but you can go in." The nurse smiled and walked away.

Delia looked on after her, taking a second to prepare herself for the scene she'll walk in on. Did Patsy feel this way when she saw Delia lying in the bed? What if Patsy's memory had gone too?

Delia finally composed herself and walked in, "Patsy?" She looked around, "Patsy! The nurse told me what happened, oh, hello, Trixie."

Trixie had Patsy's hand in her own, tear tracks going down her cheeks, "Hello Delia."

Delia was furious, the shock of seeing Patsy's current state helping the anger come out, "The scumbag who did this was intoxicated, he's in Male Surgical, but at least he's awake and annoying people."

Delia and Trixie engaged in small talk for a while until Trixie made her way to leave. Currently not caring about her job, Delia stayed with Patsy, determined to move only when someone shouts at her.

"Pats," Delia whispered, "I bought you some roses the other week, I've been trying to give them you for a while, but I've not had chance." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffled.

Patsy hadn't moved, her chest just raised and fell, Delia watched it, glad that even though her limbs weren't moving, at least her chest was.

"I've been waiting my whole life to find someone like you, then I found you, lost you and found you again," Delia whispered after the nurse that checked up on her chart left, "Pats, whatever you do, please don't leave me." Tears began to leak openly down her cheeks as she took one look at the doors and gave Patsy a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing Patsy's hand in a vice like grip.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione had been staying with Delia for about two weeks when her friend, Patsy had been involved in a car accident, Delia hadn't stepped foot inside her flat for three days. Hermione went to visit Delia and Patsy two days after the incident and tried to convince her to go home. She refused every time.

"I'll go home as soon as she wakes," Delia's voice was worn out and the bags beneath her eyes were drooping, "in fact, I'll go home when she moves."

Hermione tried to block out Delia's voice. It started to crack as soon as she continued and fresh tears followed the tracks of their evaporated brethren.

Hermione tried not to question Delia's devotion to Patsy. Delia mentioned someone called Patsy in one of her letters two years ago, but merely stated her as a friend, not even a friend, just someone she helped out at Cubs.

That night, after school, Hermione returned to the flat and was unsurprised to find no Delia. Sighing, she walked back out of the flat and headed to The London to try and convince Delia to come home.

The streets were alive with the sound of overexcited children coming home from school and shouts from mothers telling them to behave. Hermione hadn't socialised with anyone, she didn't see the point. She was staying with Delia for one year then moving back to Wales.

She often contemplated whether or not to tell Delia why she was expelled from her quiet, small school and why she had to attend a school with one of the worst reputations in England.

A football had come swerving into her vision and just missed her. She felt it fly pass her nose as if it went in slow motion, but because she stopped in the middle of a busy street, she got knocked off her feet by a small blonde on a bike.

"Sorry!" She said, jumping back on her bike and speeding away.

Hermione rubbed the bottom of her back and glared at the blonde.

"Oi! Blondie!" A boyish voice shouted to her, "can I have my ball back?"

Hermione saw that the ball was stationed next to her, "maybe I should keep it," she bent down and picked it up, "it'll teach you not to kick balls at people as they walk past."

The horror look on the boy's face made her laugh, "I'll give it back this time, but if I ever see this ball again, I'll pop it." She tossed it back to the boy and walked away, feeling like a model on the catwalk.

She walked into The London and straight to Patsy's room, easily skipping past the staff on reception. She made it to Patsy's room without anyone questioning where she was going and spotted the blonde that knocked her over sat with Delia.

"Delia you need sleep, you're no use to anyone in your sleep deprived state." The blonde looked as though she was ready to tear Delia away from Patsy.

"Trixie," Delia sighed, "I'm not leaving her, what if something happens and I'm not here? I need to make sure she's okay."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Patsy and Delia, but dragged them towards Trixie when she spoke, "Who are you?" Trixie sounded mad, as if Hermione were a complete stranger to everyone in the room.

"Hermione go home." Delia didn't take her eyes off Patsy's face, her hand was still held in Delia's.

"I want to know when you're coming home, I'm starting to get worried." Hermione walked past Trixie and sat down next to Delia.

"Trixie, this is my sister; Hermione. Hermione, this is Patsy's friend; Trixie." Delia waved her free hand, still not looking up.

They smiled politely at each other just as Patsy's free hand twitched causing Delia to jump up, "IT MOVED." She gasped.

Trixie's hands covered her mouth as two small tears escaped her eyes, "Patsy."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, confused, "she hasn't woken, why are you so happy?"

"She hasn't moved since she's been here, not even a flick of a finger, but her hand moved, it moved," Delia felt warm tears of happiness fill her cheeks and roll down her chin, "it means she's one step closer to waking up."

Hermione was still trying to decipher Delia and Patsy, but besides not removing her hand, Delia was keeping minimal contact with Patsy. The way she jumped up and leaned close hinted to Hermione about an unseen relationship, or maybe they were just close friends. She took a split second to wonder what Delia would have done if she were to have seen the movement with no one else in the room.

Delia's stomach rumbled, indicating how long it's been since she had food, Hermione giggled at the soft blush that rose in Delia's cheeks, "hungry?" She asked.

"Yes, but I'm definitely not moving now." Delia felt a smile fill her face, one that hasn't been seen in days.

"I'll go get some food, some nice food from the chip shop around the corner," Trixie grinned at Patsy, "would you like to come with me, Hermione?" Trixie asked, taking her eyes off Patsy and onto Hermione.

Hermione, also smiling, looked from Delia to Trixie, "yes, okay."

When the two blondes left, Delia stood up and looked just outside the room to see who was around before returning to Patsy and giving her a small soft kiss on her lips.

"You're going to be okay," Delia whispered into Patsy's ear, "I promise you, you just need to open your eyes."

Patsy inhaled loudly which shook Delia a little. Looking excitedly at her face, she thought Patsy may wake up but was sorely disappointed as her eyes didn't immediately snap open. Her hand twitched again and Delia started to cry with relief, she was told only mere hours ago by Doctor Thomas that Patsy may never wake up and here she was.

"Open your eyes, Patsy," Delia cried, "please open your eyes!"

Patsy's head flopped to the side, facing Delia, but she wouldn't stop, she couldn't stop.

"Open your eyes," she started to chant it, "open them, Patsy, please open them. I don't care if you can't remember me, just wake up."

Still no movement on Patsy's face, but her foot began to move.

"Pats, open your eyes." Tears from Delia wouldn't stop, but she didn't care, she needed Patsy to wake up and show her she was okay.

Another loud intake of breath, but this time a small noise was uttered from Patsy's mouth, "D... D..."

"Pats." Delia whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Deels." She mumbled, earning a squeak of joy from Delia.

Suddenly Patsy's free hand reached across and grabbed her other hand which was still intwined with Delia's. One eye open and one closed, Patsy smiled at Delia's red and blotchy face, moving her hand from hers and Delia's to Delia's face. She traced the outline of her face as Delia gaped open mouthed at her.

"Patsy," she whispered so quietly that Patsy didn't hear her. She grabbed Patsy's hand that was touching her face and leant into the contact.

"I... I'm okay." Patsy smiled and closed her eyes before falling back to sleep, her hand becoming lump in Delia's.

Just as Delia's heart threatened to bounce from her throat and into the hospital room, Hermione and Trixie came back, smiled still plastered on their faces, packages hidden beneath their clothes.

Trixie's smile fell the moment she saw Patsy's new position and the dumbstruck look on Delia's face, Hermione, however, threw herself into the empty seat beside Delia and pulled two bags of chips from up her shirt.

"The chap who works in the chippy was so handsome." Hermione said with a dreamy look on her face, oblivious to the new position Patsy was in and to the look Delia was giving her.

"What happened?" Trixie asked.

"She woke." Delia chocked out.

X

"I'm okay, I can walk." Patsy laughed as Bastian and Tom helped heave her into Nonnatus House.

"Oh be quiet, you have two handsome gentlemen lifting you through the doors!" Trixie giggled as both Bastian and Tom struck small blushes on their cheeks.

Delia snook along behind them holding a few of Patsy's gifts she received from the mothers of Poplar, the grin that she held since Patsy first moved was still etched onto her face.

"So, ven ist de party going to happen?" Bastian asked in his deep German accent.

"Parties already?" Patsy giggled, moving out of Bastian's and Tom's arms and started to walk freely.

"Take it easy, Pats." Delia grabbed her elbow, Patsy waved her away and proceeded to climb the few steps to go deeper into Nonnatus' House.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I'd rather not-" Patsy tripped over a pair of high heeled shoes on the floor and four pairs of hands reached out to grab her.

"You were saying?" Delia winked whilst the other laughed.

Patsy scrunched up her mouth and moved it to one side of her face, "fine, let me just," she wrapped her left arm around Delia's shoulders, "you're small enough for this to work properly."

"Ah, let me get dat." Bastian politely grabbed the various items in Delia's arms as she placed a hand on Patsy's waist to steadily walk her to the dining room.

The whole of the Nonnatus team was sat around the table as Patsy hobbled into the room, cake and sandwiches decked the tables, "Nurse Mount," Sister Julienne smiled, "how good it is to see you up and well."

X

Sisters Mary-Cynthia, Winifred and Evangelina and Nurse Crane had been called out on delivery duties and Peter, Bastian and Tom had left the remaining midwives at the dining table. Sister Julienne made her excuses to leave and Trixie suggested they go upstairs.

Delia and Patsy were sat on Patsy's bed whilst Chummy, Trixie and Barbara sat on Trixie's.

"So, what's happened since I've been gone?" Patsy asked, sipping a freshly poured cup of tea.

Barbara looked deep in thought, "nothing out of the usual, I don't think."

Chummy looked at her hands, "there is one thing."

Patsy noted the grin on her face, "go on." She encouraged.

"Well," she bit her lip and touched her stomach, "I'm pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

"Why don't you move in?" Delia asked on a warm September day.

"You know why." Patsy sighed, holding her hot cup of tea in one hand whilst itching the back of her neck.

Delia also sighed, Hermione was the reason why Patsy wouldn't move in. Although the blonde was completely oblivious to the small slip ups the secret couple did in her presence, they couldn't risk her finding out by any means.

October was only around the corner and Hermione looked as though she was set to stay until July, when her last school year was over.

Delia received constant letters of progress regarding Hermione, most she barely glanced at, "do I really need to know most of this?" She asked every time she opened an envelope.

Patsy took a sip of her tea and spat half of it back out, "woah, that's really hot." She fanned her tongue with her hand as Delia roared with laughter.

"Be careful." Delia said, still laughing.

Hermione was still in school, so Delia and Patsy were alone in Delia's flat. Lunch was being served currently at Nonnatus, but instead of going back home after dropping off three delivery packs and inspecting four houses, Patsy found herself cycling to Delia's flat. Delia, however, has the day off and spent most of the day reading.

"So," Patsy started, leaning forward, "now that I 'can walk perfectly,' as Trixie put it, she wants to go out dancing, only problem is she's taking Tom and Barbara will be with Bastian, so I really need someone to go with..." Patsy trailed off, eyes flicking from her tea straight into Delia's eyes.

Delia also leaned forward, grin taking up most of her face, "so, you want to sit and watch happy male-female couples dance to slow and soppy music?"

"No," Patsy shook her head, "I want to stare at you all night whilst listening to slow and soppy music."

Delia's grin couldn't get any bigger, although it tried to. She loved it when Patsy threw flirtatious remarks at her, they were very rare to come by, like a shooting star, only comes once a while, but makes you feel warm from the tips of your toes to the ends of your hairs.

"Seeing as you put it like that," Delia raised her eyebrow in a challenging matter, "I will accept, but, on one condition."

Patsy bit her lip, "and what's that?"

Delia got up, walked to Patsy, slowly and delicately dragged her arm from one of Patsy's shoulders to the other and held her hand out for Patsy to take, "come with me and find out."

Patsy smirked and accepted the hand offered to her. Delia dragged them both out of the kitchen and proceeded into the bedroom. The teas lay abandoned on the table.

X

Patsy had to rush back to Nonnatus to try and be a little less late than what she already was. 'What's my excuse?' She asked herself as she rounded the corner towards her home.

Patsy nearly rode into Fred as he made his presence known from around the corner.

"Sorry, Fred!" She yelled over her shoulder. She threw her bike into the bike racks and hurried inside hoping the inhabitants were still eating so she could sneak in unnoticed.

She tiptoed into the room with the utensils but was caught by a very angry looking Sister Evangelina.

"And where have you been?" She snapped.

"Well, I was," she wracked her brain for an excuse, "at a home inspection and I was offered tea and a scone, I didn't keep an eye on the time, I'm sorry."

Sister Evangelina seemed convinced but Trixie's narrowed eyes told her that she didn't believe her.

"Right, Ladies, as Nurse Mount has finally graced us with her presence we can begin," Sister Evangelina started, "Mrs Hughes has just rang and thinks things are on the move, Nurse's Mount and Franklin, can you deal with it," it was a command more than a question, "Nurse Gilbert, you are to deliver two delivery packages and then see how Mrs Evans is, she's been expressing discomfort for a few days now and if she continues to feel uncomfortable, we may have to involve the hospital..."

Patsy and Trixie hurried to their bikes and proceeded to Mrs Hughes' house. The ride was silent, accompanied by Trixie's sideways glances at Patsy.

After knocking on the door and being granted access to Mrs Hughes' house, the two midwives set to work on the heavily pregnant woman currently squealing in pain.

"Patsy, if you assist Mrs Hughes' I'll see to the birth." Trixie said, not looking at Patsy.

"Right you are." Patsy grinned at Mrs Hughes.

Settling herself on the top half of the bed, Patsy took both of Mrs Hughes' hands in her own and tried to calm the young mother and give reassuring words.

After baby George Hughes was born, the two midwives made their way back to Nonnatus, neither of them said word to one another. When they reached an intersection where one way lead to Nonnatus and the other to Delia's, Patsy stopped, contemplating which way to go.

Not wanting to risk getting caught out again, Patsy followed Trixie to Nonnatus.

After getting changed into their nightwear, both midwives got into bed, once again in silence. The arrival of Barbara broke the awful silence between them.

"I brought tea." She grinned, clearly proud of herself.

"Thanks." Both Trixie and Patsy muttered.

Barbara noticed the small atmosphere and spoke, "what's wrong? Did something bad happen with the birth?"

"No-" Patsy was interrupted.

"You know when you had tea and scones with that family, did they attack you with leaches by any chance?" Trixie challenged.

"What do you mean?" Patsy asked, confused. Then her eyes widened. Delia.

"I'm talking about that on your neck. This is twice now and you won't tell me who it is." Trixie crossed her arms, reminding Patsy of a stroppy child.

Patsy rolled her eyes, "there's nothing to tell, I don't know how it got there."

X

Saturday crept up on the three midwives of Nonnatus and before they knew it, they were dressed up and giggling in Patsy and Trixie's bedroom. A knock at the door was followed by Sister Winifred sticking her head round the door, "a Miss Busby is here." She smiled, leaving just as Delia walked in.

Patsy's heart missed a beat as Delia walked in wearing a white knee length, armless dress that was tied elegantly behind Delia's neck. Her hair was tied up in her regular fashion. Not wanting to get caught staring, Patsy averted her eyes, but drew them back as nothing in the room was worth looking at more than Delia.

"Oh, don't you look lovely." Barbara smiled politely.

"Thank you." Delia loved the look she was getting from Patsy, she was one step away from drooling.

"Shall we get going?" Trixie stood up, grinning as she opened the bedroom door.

Bastian and Tom were waiting just outside Nonnatus, and reacted just as Patsy reacted to seeing Delia but with their respected partners.

Bastian and Barbara walked hand in hand while the other two couples stayed at arms distance, all chatting happily.

Patsy and Delia were a few paces behind the others, cheekily whispering to one another.

"You nearly got us caught out," Patsy winked, "leaving your mark, were you."

Delia laughed out loud, "of course," after a quick glance to make sure no one was watching, she grabbed Patsy's hand and held it for a few seconds before releasing it, "I'm just making sure no one else thinks they can have you."

Patsy sniggered slightly, "trust me," she leaned close to Delia, "there's no chance of that happening."

They entered the dance hall and had to fight their way to find a booth. Luckily they found one on the right hand side, close to the bar, but before they sat down, Bastian had already swept Barbara off to the dance floor, leaving the other four behind.

Tom and Trixie engaged in small talk whilst Patsy and Delia began quietly flirting once again.

"I wonder if we can find a private place." Delia whispered into Patsy's ear, her hand skimming Patsy's thigh, making Patsy blush furiously.

"Look for one whilst you get me a drink." Patsy winked, pointing to the bar which was an arms length away.

Bitting her lip, Delia got up and proceeded to the bar. As she was awaiting to be served, a tall man with a large moustache approached her, grinning broadly.

"Fancy a dance?" He asked.

"No thanks." Delia politely replied.

The man looked slightly crestfallen, but accepted Delia's refusal and walked away, still grinning, but less broadly.

Collecting the drinks she ordered when she finally got served, Delia made her way back to their table to find Tom and Trixie had left to dance. Well, dance is a bit of a strong word, Tom was trying to not step on Trixie's toes and Trixie just wanted to be swung around like everyone else.

Patsy was swaying her upper body to the beat of the music when Delia sat down.

"I love this song." Patsy shouted over the sheer volume of the music.

Delia listened, then started to sway herself and, with Patsy, started to sing along.

"_Would you believe, that yesterday, this girl was in my arms and swore to me, she'd be mine eternally..._" They say close to one another, their legs occasionally brushed as they continued to sing, "_and Marie's the name, of his latest flame._"

The songs passed by with Patsy and Delia dancing whilst being sat in their chairs, rejecting every man who asked them onto the dance floor. It was the only way they could dance together in the presence of others, without raising any suspicion.

Couples started to filter out, it had gone past midnight. Bastian and Barbara had finally stopped dancing with one another, but sat in a secluded corner whispering and smiling at one another. Tom had left now and Trixie sat on her own at the bar, clutching a Tizer and glaring at the barman who was ordered by Patsy not to serve alcoholic drinks to her.

Patsy and Delia were still bobbing along to the music, singing to one another. Under the table, where no one could see, they had intwined their little fingers and their knees seemed superglued to one another.

The happy and upbeat music stopped to make way for a slower one to come along. Close Your Eyes by The Five Keys filtered through the air.

"_Close your eyes_!" Patsy sang, clutching Delia's whole hand in hers.

"_Close your eyes._" Delia repeated.

"_Take a deep breath_." They both took a dramatic inhale of breath.

"_Open your heart_." Patsy continued.

"_Open your heart."_

_"And whisper."_

Delia leaned closer to Patsy's ear,_ "I love you, I love you, I love you."_

_"Tell me you love me."_ Patsy slowly bobbed her head to the beat.

"_You love me."_

_"Tell me you love me."_

_"You love me."_

"_You love me."_ They both repeated.

"_Hold me tight_," Patsy threw her arms around herself, "_don't say good night."_

"_Don't say goodnight_." Delia gained access to Patsy's hand once again.

_"We have time."_

_"Lots of time."_

_"Everything's alright."_

_"Thing's going to be alright."_

_"Hold me darling._" Not content with being sat down, Patsy stood up and slowly swayed whilst still singing.

_"And never let me go."_

_"Darling and tell me; you love me."_

_"You love me, you love me, you love me." _Delia got up and joined Patsy, circling one another and singing dramatically to one another.

_"No, no, no."_

_"No, no, no."_

_"Even though."_

_"Even though."_

_"This is not the way, I want it it to be; but if you."_

_"But if you."_

_"Got to pretend."_

_"Has to pretend."_

_"That's alright with me_," Patsy acted as though she was singing on stage at the Royal Albert Hall, "_close your eyes."_

_"Close your eyes."_ Rolling her hand into a fist, Delia pretended that she had a microphone.

"_Take a deep breath_." Patsy grabbed the rolled up hand and also treated it like a microphone, singing into Delia's fist, _"Open your heart; and whisper."_

_"I love you, I love you, I love you."_

_"Tell me you love me."_

_"You love me."_

_"Tell me you love me."_

_"You love me."_

_"I love you darling, with all my heart and soul."_

When the song ended, a new upbeat fast song took its place. The two nurses sat back down, looking even more in love than before, if that was possible.

Over by the bar, however, a blonde woman looked bitterly towards the two women who were staring lovingly at one another. She wasn't bitter over what ever was going on between them, she was bitter that she couldn't tease Patsy about it, like what she did with Barbara.

Patsy was a very private person, so Trixie didn't expect Patsy to reveal anything about her life beyond Nonnatus any time soon.

She had had enough, getting up, she went straight for Barbara and Bastian and declared that they should leave. Not wanting Barbara or Bastian to see the clear as day eye flirtation between the other two nurses, Trixie quickly headed to them and informed them of their intention to leave.

The bitterly cold air greeted them as they exited the dance hall, making them all shiver. Barbara, Bastian and Trixie walked ahead of Patsy and Delia, the three were pleasantly talking to one another about why Tom left early, whereas Patsy and Delia, both slightly tipsy, were quietly singing along to Close Your Eyes again.

Delia suddenly shivered quite visibly making Patsy smile at her adorable nature, "cold?" She asked.

"Freezing." She wrapped her arms around herself.

Patsy laughed and took off her own coat, "take mine, I'm rather hot."

Delia gratefully took the coat and her lips went from blue back to red, "thanks."

Patsy wouldn't say, but she felt as though they had travelled from London to the North Pole in the space of ten minutes.

They all reached the intersection where Delia was about to leave, but Patsy decided to walk her home.

"I want to make sure she gets home safe." Patsy had said to the other three.

"Patsy, we have work in a few hours, Delia will be okay walking home." Trixie's eyes flickered from Delia to Patsy.

"I'll be back in time, don't worry." Patsy shoved Delia down the street before Trixie could reply, but she could feel Trixie's eyes burn her back.

With the streets deserted, Patsy took a chance and linked her arm with Delia's. It's something harmless and will raise no suspicion, but it made a difference for Patsy's confidence.

Patsy reflected on a near perfect day, easy deliveries, house inspections, an easy birth, being entangled with Delia and now being able to show affection in public, albeit just interlocked arms in a deserted street, but it was a start.

Opening her front door, Delia blocked the path for Patsy to enter, "we need to do this properly."

Confused, Patsy asked, "do what?"

"Shh," Delia raised a finger to her lips and pointed at her neighbour's door, "there's no Hermione, she's staying at a friend's apparently, so it's just me and you."

Patsy smirked, "so, I can do this." Patsy roughly shoved Delia onto the wall beside the door, slamming it shut and passionately kissed Delia, moving from her lips to her neck.

Delia pushed her back slightly and reunited their lips before Patsy retracted her head and leaned their foreheads together.

"I wanted to ask you this two years ago," Patsy whispered softly, "I know it's not accepted, and probably wouldn't be any time soon, but," reaching into her coat pocket that was still draped around Delia, she took out a small box and got down onto one knee, "I love you."

Delia gasped at the sight, "Pats." She whispered.

"Will you marry me?" Tears escaped Delia's eyes as soon as Patsy spoke. Patsy seemed to be waiting for the answer before she started to cry.

"Yes, of course I will, you fool!" Delia threw her arms around Patsy's shoulders toppling them both to the floor, both grinning like idiots and tears of happiness intermingled.


	12. Chapter 12

The streets of Poplar were strangely alive with people at four in the morning. Darkness still surrounded them all, the source of the only lights coming from the lampposts.

It's always a fun occasion to watch people walk the streets at four am, Patsy could tell who were having secret affairs and who were simply just going to work. Those who didn't want to get caught walked with a constant strain of the neck, searching around to see if anyone they knew had seen them and, just like Patsy, they wore the clothes they had on the previous day.

Getting caught was something that rarely happened, someone going work could bump into a friend and try and let on to that person. It was always hilarious to watch, but terrifying situation to be in.

This time, however, it's Patsy's turn to get caught.

"Alright, nurse," Mrs Collins greeted, a tall woman with dark hair tied up in a messy bun, waved at her, "what are you doing out at this time?"

Patsy remembered this woman, she's one of the many women who had written 'queers' on Mrs Amos' door two years ago, "just out for a stroll."

She tried to leave, but Mrs Collins was persistent, "in your best clothes?"

"Well, one must look their best at all times." Patsy once again made her way to leave, but was once again stopped.

"Oh, I know, you're coming back from a chaps house, aren't you? 'Bout time you started courting."

Patsy shook her head, "no, it's nothing of the sort-"

"Is he married? Is that why you're quick to dismiss him?"

"What are you doing out this early?" Patsy asked, ignoring Mrs Collins' questions.

"Just seeing my fella off for the day, it's his first day at the docks so he wanted to get there early."

"Wish him good luck from me." Patsy smiled and proceeded to walk back to Nonnatus again.

She kept her head down for the rest of the way, suddenly feeling self conscious. If Mrs Collins was up early enough to see her, maybe someone else has seen her leaving Delia's housing accommodation.

Lifting her head up, she entered a small tunnel and saw, in the distance, a rather large set nun riding a bike heading in her direction. Not wanting Sister Evangelina to spot her, Patsy turned to face the wall and threw her arms over her head, hoping the Sister wouldn't stop to ask her if she's okay.

Success. The Sister rode by without a single glance at Patsy, so, with that crisis averted, she continued to walk back to Nonnatus.

Creeping back into her bedroom, Patsy quickly and quietly threw on her pyjamas and lay underneath her sheets whilst listening to the soft intakes of breaths from Trixie.

X

Working a full day with only two hours sleep was taking its toll on Patsy, but luckily for her, she wasn't covering the late shift, as that privilege was left for Barbara.

Monday came around quickly and Patsy found herself at clinic logging urine samples when she heard her own name mentioned by a few pregnant mothers.

"Susan Collins, you know her, she lives next to me, well, she told me that Nurse Mount passed by her house at four in the morning smelling of shame and looking as though she's been put through her paces."

"Nurse Mount? No, can't be."

"Honestly, not married either, I hope she's using French Letters."

Standing up and peeking around the corner, Patsy caught the eye of the gossiping group of women and raised her right eyebrow at them.

"Hello, Nurse," a heavy pregnant blonde woman from the group waved, "who's this chap we've heard about?"

Sighing, Patsy walked over to them, "one shouldn't spread vicious tittle-tattle about others, there is no chap, I'm afraid you've been misinformed."

Trixie looked over cautiously and decided to put her two pence in, "you need not ask," she addressed the pregnant women, "I've been trying to find out for a while now, and I'm still as clueless as you all, Mrs Baker, if you'd like to follow me."

Patsy thanked Trixie in her head before throwing a smirk at the women and heading back to her task of logging urine samples.

Clinic was going on longer than usual, it normally did this time of year. Seven, nearly eight months after Valentine's Day and most of Poplar are with child. "I hope St. Valentine's knows how successful his day is with all these pregnancies." Sister Evangelina snapped to poor Barbara. The cub scouts sprinted into the hall a second before being ushered out by an annoyed Shelagh.

X

Patsy was still slightly annoyed at being at the expense of gossip. The women of Poplar were a very nosey bunch at the best of times and Patsy feared for the extra curious gazes she'd receive when out and about with Delia.

Trixie seemed to find the gossip amusing, and couldn't stop giggling about it. Barbara, on the other hand, was just happy that they stopped talking about her and Bastian for a change.

Both Trixie and Patsy sat around the Nonnatus' telephone awaiting news of someone going into labour.

"Toms gone off to Liverpool for a few days," Trixie started, taking a large gulp of coffee to keep her awake, "says he needs to talk to the Bishop there."

"What about?" Patsy asked, nursing her own cup of coffee whilst trying to stifle a yawn.

"You know, I haven't got the slightest indication," she rubbed her head, "he never told me, just said he'd be back soon and poof! Gone."

"I do hope he's gone to re-learn how to dance," Patsy laughed, "I should have worn steel-capped boots to shield my poor toes."

Trixie joined in on the laughter, "oh, me too, my little one has swelled to the size of a ostrich egg!"

RING

The telephone went off, knocking both of them out of their conversation and Trixie hurried to answer the phone, spilling some of her coffee on herself in the process.

"Oh fiddlesticks," she whispered, "Nonnatus' House, Midwife speaking," seeing Patsy giggle at her made Trixie want to do an obscene gesture to her, but Trixie declared herself 'too nice' to do such a thing and glared at her instead, which only seemed to heighten Patsy's laughter, "okay, Mrs Baker, we'll be right with you," putting the phone down, Trixie said directly to Patsy, "Mrs Baker, 42 Lilac Street, she's all yours."

Patsy, still grinning, replied, "I thought she was your patient."

"She is, but I'm in no fit state to go running to her, I need to change, and besides, she wants you to tell her all about this new chap." Trixie winked knowingly before skipping back to the room they both shared to change.

Grabbing her bag, Patsy left Nonnatus and headed straight to Mrs Baker's house.

A dark, rundown house greeted her as she arrived, windows were smashed and the door looked as though it's seen better days.

"We got broken into only yesterday," Mrs Baker defended, "that's why this place looks as though a bombs hit it."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can get you upstairs and into the bedroom without a fuss." Patsy smiled, taking one arm of Mrs Baker and wrapping it around her shoulders, she hoisted the heavily pregnant woman upstairs and placed her, ever so carefully, on her bed.

The bedroom was much cleaner than the downstairs area, the thieves mustn't have bothered with the bedroom area.

"Let's get this fire started, it's freezing in here." Patsy put the fire on, which was located just beside the bed, and it had immediately brought the temperature in the room up.

Five painful hours had passed and the baby, Sylvia Baker was finally born into the world. The baby's father, who worked nights, had sprinted home as fast as he could as soon as the news had reached him. Patsy couldn't help but show a large toothy grin at the sight of him jumping on the bed and embracing the mother and daughter.

"This'll be you soon," the now exhausted Mrs Baker panted to Patsy, "with your new chap." She winked.

Patsy waved dismissively, "I don't have a chap, I don't know where you got that from, but honestly, it's all poppycock and balderdash."

Leaving the new found family, Patsy headed back to Nonnatus, replaying Mr Baker's facial reactions over and over in her mind.

Stopping, she saw a familiar black haired woman walking down the street towards her. Grinning, she cycled casually over to her.

"Delia!" She said in a singsong voice.

"Oh, hey Pats." Delia smiled, sleepily.

"What brings you out here?"

Delia looked down at herself then back up at Patsy and raised an eyebrow, "I've rejoined the St. John's Ambulance."

Patsy also looked down at Delia and felt slightly foolish at not noticing her uniform, "ah, of course, want a ride back to Nonnatus?"

"Pats, it's two in the morning, I want to go home and sleep."

"Oh, be a sport, I bet Trixie's gone off on one of her deliveries, so we'll have my room to ourselves." Patsy winked.

Delia rolled her eyes and reluctantly agreed, "how long will Trixie be gone for?" She heaved herself on the back of Patsy's bike and Patsy started peddling.

"The only delivery booked for today was a young Miss Howard, so that should take a while."

Delia held onto Patsy with a vice like grip all the way to Nonnatus. If she was showing any signs of panicking on the bicycle, she didn't mention it.

Creeping into Nonnatus House and up the stairs was simple enough and both nurses found themselves alone in a quiet bedroom. Delia took the time to look around, she hadn't fully looked at this room the last time she was in it.

"Is that James Dean?" She pointed at Trixie's pictures.

"I think so." Patsy took out a small bottle of scotch and poured them both a glass.

"Hermione's fallen in love with him, haven't got the heart to tell her he died in '55." Delia took the glass and downed it in one gulp.

"Thirsty?" Patsy laughed.

"I've just had a bit of a bad day, that's all, but seeing you has cheered me up." Delia smiled and sat next to Patsy.

Patsy smirked at her and placed her and Delia's glasses on the bedside table, "well, I'll take your mind off your day."

She leaned across and delicately placed their lips together, pushing Delia ever so slowly onto her back. The kisses went from being slow to fast and within minutes they were both out of breath, but neither stopped.

What made them stop, however, was Trixie, "Patsy, are you back? It was a false ala-." Her eyes popped out of her head and her jaw hit the floor.

Throwing herself off Delia, Patsy fell to the floor. Getting herself up on her knees, she gasped, "Trixie."


	13. Chapter 13

"Trixie," Patsy gasped, scrambling to her feet, "Trixie, let me explain, please."

Trixie stood, dumbstruck for a few seconds before Patsy reached over to her in an attempt to grab her hands but Trixie jumped away from her.

"I... I was just..." Trixie trailed off and calmly walked out of the bedroom. Trixie had always had an idea of what was going on between the two women, but she had never thought Patsy would tell her, let alone walk in on them.

Walking into the dining room, she sat down and unwillingly replayed what she had seen in her mind. She was more annoyed at the fact that Patsy had decided to hold her shenanigans in their shared bedroom than anything else. She, herself, wouldn't dare to even think about bringing Tom upstairs.

Sister Monica Joan walked by her looking slightly confused, "have we taken on another midwife?" She asked.

Trixie, grateful for the intrusion, replied, "no, why do you ask?"

"I have seen a new face," she sat opposite Trixie, "one of youth, happiness and desire, she walked out of your room, but I'm afraid I don't know where she went."

"You mean Delia, she's Patsy's," girlfriend? Should Trixie out her friend to an understanding nun? "Friend," she decided on friend, "Patsy was just returning something to her."

That answer seemed to convince the Sister, "tea," she spoke up, "I think I'll make us some tea."

Trixie nodded to her and heard the front door slam shut. Worrying slightly she hurried up stairs and into her bedroom to see Patsy running about the room, stuffing clothes and all sorts into suitcases.

"What are you doing?" She grabbed Patsy's wrist, but it was pulled from her grip.

"I'm leaving," she said without looking at Trixie, "I'd much prefer to go on my own terms than to be ran out by an angry mob carrying pitchforks and torches."

"Okay, Frankenstein," Trixie rolled her eyes and dragged Patsy towards her, "you don't have to leave."

"Trixie, I've seen how people like me have been treated, I've worked on wards where men have been subject to near torturous treatments just for the crime of falling in love," Patsy had been dragged into a sitting position on Trixie's bed, "I need to go before you out me."

Trixie had only seen Patsy look frail only once before, the night Delia had been taken back to Wales. Without thinking, she pulled Patsy into a tight embrace.

"Don't you dare think I'd out you," She whispered, "it was just a shock, that's all."

Pulling back slightly, Patsy stared into Trixie's eyes, "really?"

"Of course, but if I can't bring Tom in here, you can't bring Delia," Trixie giggled, getting a rise smile from a teary eyed Patsy, "now, unpack and get some sleep."

X

"Is this the last of it?" Delia asked, throwing a rather large bag over her shoulder.

Patsy snorted, "you act as though you're carrying more than just the two bags."

"Yes, but, these two bags are bigger than me." Delia whined, walking down the small staircase of Nonnatus.

Two months ago, Delia had begged Patsy to move in with her. Being as cautious as she was, she delayed moving in with Delia. But today the Welsh nurse wasn't leaving until Patsy had packed her bags.

It was easier than last time to convince Sister Julienne to let her move out again, nearly reaching the age of 30, she made up the excuse of 'I think it's the best time to grow up.' The Sister agreed, but once again made her promise to enjoy meals with the inhabitants of Nonnatus.

Patsy was still overwhelmed with how accepting Trixie was. She had only witnessed one other person be okay with homosexuality and that was Delia. Not even Mr Amos was accepting of his own fate. Trixie was just happy that Patsy could be herself around her, she had always noticed how Patsy seemed to carefully choose her words when they spoke. She just put it down to her dreadful childhood and her hate for all things weak.

"Don't drop that!" Patsy scolded as Delia tripped over a football left on the street outside Nonnatus.

Delia glared at her as she kept her tight hold on the smaller of the two bags, "you care more about this silly bag than you do me."

Patsy patted her head, "yes, those things are expensive whereas you're free on the NHS."

"How romantic." Trixie popped her head out from the Nonnatus front door.

"I know! And they say romance is dead." Delia giggled.

Hermione jogged up to them, an hour after she was supposed to join Delia to help move Patsy's stuff. Hermione had decided to move into the rooms at her school, well, not exactly, Delia had demanded they take her. After a bunch of near misses, Delia had had enough of creeping around in her own flat.

"You're late." Delia stated.

"Wow. You should quit being a nurse and become a detective," Hermione sarcastically remarked, "you're so good at pointing out the obvious."

Trixie's mouth widened slightly and a small uncomfortable laugh followed.

"She's just angry that she has to move into her school." Patsy whispered into Trixie's ear.

"I love her." Trixie laughed back, listening intently to the sisters bickering.

"I still can't believe you threatened my headmaster," Hermione looked irritated, like when someone you don't like keeps talking to you, "he now doesn't like me and has warned all my teachers to watch out for my, and I quote, 'tiny ball of rage sister'."

Delia flashed Patsy a grin, "well what was I supposed to do? I wasn't leaving until I got my own way! It worked at the shop where they sell televisions and it's just worked right now."

"What happened at the television store?" Trixie asked Patsy.

"She literally sat on the floor and refused to move until one of the engineers would follow her to her flat and fit in an aerial."

"Stop whining," Delia snapped, "grab a few things from Patsy and let's go, these are heavy."

Begrudgingly, Hermione stomped over to Patsy, snatched the bags from her and proceeded to walk away. Delia rolled her eyes at her and turned to face Patsy.

"Ready, Pats?" She asked.

"Okay," she smiled, "let's go."

Trixie stomped her foot on the ground, "I know you're not leaving without saying goodbye."

"Of course," Patsy smiled, enveloping Trixie, who teared up slightly, in a hug, "don't get upset, it isn't goodbye, I'll be round later anyway."

X

Christmas was only around the corner, but neither Patsy nor Delia had prepared for it. No decorations, no tree and neither had bought presents. Conflicting timetables had stopped both nurses from going out to buy a tree together, Patsy considered going on her own but Delia's picky with objects. They have to be perfect and up to her standards.

The Saturday before Christmas was Patsy's only day off before the holiday, so she decided to meet Delia at The London and whether she liked it or not, she was going to buy a tree.

Walking up to the reception, Patsy asked the stony faced woman behind the desk for Delia, stating that it was an emergency when the receptionist raised her eyebrows at her.

"Nurse Pollard, could you pop over to Male Surgical and grab Nurse Busby, please, her friend is asking for her, an emergency apparently." The receptionist called to a near by nurse.

"Thanks." Patsy mumbled and sat down, over hearing a conversation between three men, two of them were police officers.

"So, tell me, what happened?" One of the officers said.

"I don't really know, one minute we were..." The younger of the three men trailed off, "well, we weren't, but we could have been, I mean, I was up and ready for it, but she wasn't as interested..."

"Get to the point." The second officer waved his notebook.

"Something hit me on the head and I blacked out, when I woke up, she was gone."

"What was your girlfriend wearing?" The first officer asked.

"A blue top with a white corset with white shoes, a frilly blue hat and a long blue skirt."

"Did you get that down?" The first officer asked the second.

"No," the young man replied, "we were only courting for a year, it wouldn't have been proper."

"Not you!" The first officer yelled at the frightened young man.

Patsy giggled to herself just as Delia came into view, "what's the emergency?" She asked, panicking.

"The emergency being, we have not even attempted to buy anything Christmas-y and Christmas is on Tuesday, I'm going out to get a tree."

Delia sighed, "give me twenty minutes and I'll go on a break and come with you."

Raising her eyebrow, Patsy agreed, sat back down and continued to listen to the three men. Twenty minutes had been and gone when Delia popped up next to Patsy, ready to go.

Delia eyed the three men, one of which was now being treated by Nurse Pollard, before asking, "what was that about?"

"Oh, there's a murderous raving lunatic running around, hitting men and stealing their girlfriends."

"It's a good thing neither of us are men, the lunatic won't know which one to steal." Delia grinned, winking.

The Christmas Market was only a few minutes away from The London and was lit up like Blackpool Illuminations. There were stalls after stalls after stalls of hand made gifts, decorations and trees.

"What tree should we get?" Patsy asked as they passed a few stalls.

"We could get a plastic one?" Delia suggested, "that way our first tree together could be our only tree."

Patsy grinned, "sounds like a great idea, we just have to find one."

Wandering around the packed Christmas market for half an hour, they finally found the tree selling stall, "so," Patsy approached the merchant, "do you have any of those plastic tree things?"

"Alright, love, 'course we do," the merchant rubbed his hands together and lead Patsy and Delia towards the back of the large stall, "we have them in three different colours too, green, silver and gold."

"Oooh, silver?" Patsy's eyes lit up.

"Gold!" Delia smirked.

"Come on, Deels," Patsy begged, "silver would look brilliant, gold would blend into your yellow wallpaper."

"But silver would clash with it." Delia whined back, shooting lovingly looks at the golden tree.

"Shall we flip a coin?"

"No, we'll just get a green one." Delia raised her eyebrows at Patsy.

After purchasing their very first tree and scouring the land for some decorations, Delia's lunch break had finally ended and, with a small hug, left Patsy to drag all the newly bought stuff to their apartment.

Blood, sweat and tears circled together in Patsy as she finally reached their flat, she was rather ticked that no one had offered to help her, they all opted to watch and laugh at her instead.

Not wanting to decorate by herself, Patsy just put the tree in a standing position in the corner of the room and made herself a cup of tea before throwing on her nurses outfit and heading to Nonnatus.

Winter was well and truly upon them all in Poplar. Patsy cycled harder just so she could get her temperature up a bit more. The icy roads were a death trap, slipping and sliding her way across streets and down alleys.

Falling off her bike was an embarrassment she could have done without and it seemed to Patsy that all of Poplar decided to leave their warm houses just to watch her fall flat on her bottom. Kids laughed and parents looked slightly concerned, but Patsy brushed them off and limped the rest of the way.

Heading back into her previous home, Patsy went straight for the dinner table and found that the rest of the Nonnatons were sat down around it, happily eating the evenings meal.

"Nurse Mount, you're late." Sister Evangelina said without wavering from her food.

"Sorry, I fell off my bike and hobbled back here." Patsy said down, ignoring the smirks thrown at her by Trixie.

"Are you alright, Nurse Mount?" Sister Julienne asked.

Patsy smiled and helped herself to a large helping of Cottage Pie, "yes, just a scratch." She replied, unaware of the small trail of blood escaping the wound.

X

Christmas rolled around faster than expected and before either of them knew it, they woke up next to one another on their bed, in their flat. Patsy often repeated 'their' in her head, the novelty clearly not yet worn off.

"Good morning!" Delia excitedly squealed.

"'Mornin'." Patsy grumbled, rolling over and pulling the sheets over her head.

"Come on Scrooge, it's Christmas!" Delia jumped up and tried to pull the sheets away from her red haired beauty.

"Wake me at a more respectable time." Patsy's grip was like that of a bulldog and Delia gave up, opting, instead to jump on the bed.

"Get up!" She laughed, jumping ever so closer to Patsy.

Patsy sprang up, "stop, you'll break the bed!"

"Then get up," Delia raised her eyebrows at Patsy, "otherwise we'll have to buy a new bed and we'll have to explain to the shop assistant why we needed to buy a new one."

Patsy threw the sheets off herself and huffed to the kitchen, with a smiling Delia hot on her toes.

"Put the kettle on." Delia grinned.

Shooting Delia a mock glare, Patsy filled up the kettle and put it on the stove to heat before setting up the two cups.

"What time is it?" She yawned.

"Just gone six, I think." Delia replied, checking her watch.

Fixing them both their cups of tea, Patsy sat down at the tiny kitchen table and rubbed her eyes.

"Merry Christmas." Delia grinned, hardly able to contain excitement.

"Merry Christmas," Patsy grinned back, leaning over to plant a small peck on Delia's lips, "when's Hermione coming?"

Hermione's school didn't allow those who had to use accommodation to leave the school during the holidays, which suited Delia perfectly, but she was allowed to go round for a few hours.

"Her bus will drop her off around eleven." Delia replied, taking a large gulp of her tea, then immediately regretting it when it burned her tongue.

Patsy snorted into her tea and have a full blown laugh when Delia glared at her, "was that hot?" She giggled.

"No," Delia replied, calmly, "bit cold, actually."

Patsy pulled her tongue out at Delia before making her way back into their bedroom and pulling out a small box wrapped in light blue wrapping paper.

"Merry Christmas." Patsy beamed, handing Delia her present.

Delia pulled her own little box out of the pocket of her housecoat, "Merry Christmas." She grinned back.

A knock from the door stopped them opening their gifts, "you get it." Patsy pointed to the front door.

Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend, Delia slowly glided to the door, hoping the people on the other side left before she got there. Another loud knock made her sigh, who ever it was wasn't leaving.

"Merry Christmas!" Six Welsh voices cheered at her as she opened the door.

Delia stood in shock for a moment before she realised who it was, "mam, dad what are you doing here? And why did you bring the village?"

"Ah, don't be daft, it's your Aunt Carol and her lot, they came from Swansea to see us so we thought we'd all come and see you." Delia's mother smiled broadly.

"Where's our 'Mione?" Her dad asked.

"She's out, she'll be back later." Delia replied after greeting her distant relatives.

"Delia, I just need to pop out, I'll be back as f-" Patsy stopped at the sight of six strangers eyeing her up slowly.

"Patsy," Delia dragged her forwards, "this is my mam, dad, Aunt Carol, Uncle Mark and cousins Geoffrey and Catharine."

"Nice to meet you all." Patsy smiled as Geoffrey flashed her flirtatious looks and licked his lips. He rather reminded Patsy of a frog trying to catch it's dinner.

"Patsy? That's a lovely name." He smirked walking over to her.

"Nice try, Geoff, but she's taken." Delia grinned.

"That's fine," he winked, "I don't mind sharing."

Patsy sensed anger rising in Delia, "you're not my type, but I'm flattered."

"Delia, are you okay?" Her mum asked as Delia glared at Geoff.

"Fine."

Patsy looked at her watch, "I'll be back soon," she reassured Delia before facing the others, "see you all later."


End file.
